Torn
by SirenWrage
Summary: Given a second chance at their 7th year the students pick up the pieces to their lives. New friendships sprout from unlikely places. But is there more than just friendships blooming? How do their lives unfold now that the threat of a Dark age no longer exists? How close to normal can they get? Will their choices change the relationships with the ones they care about? **Some Fluff**
1. New Beginnings

**AN: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The character art in my Story Image does NOT belong to me either. I just thought they were cute. :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, constructive criticism more than welcome! (Also, Story is Rated M for later chapters... and with good reason...bwahahahaha...) =)**

Times were different now that the war was over. It has been a year since and though everyone still continued to heal, days grew more brighter as did the atmosphere. Yes, many lives were lost during that dreadful time, however, many others did survive. They chose to continue on with their lives; to "get back in the saddle" as some muggles would say. And it is those survivors that begin a new tale. This is the tale of life after death, and of course, the hardships/newfound happiness that follow...

"Hey, 'mione!" A voice called out from a crowded Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione turned around and came face to face with her best friend. "Ron!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you." She lets go quickly, a bit flushed from her behavior. "Um, where's Harry?" She swiftly asked, looking past Ron and into the crowd in search of her other best friend. "I'd thought, for sure, he'd be with you. He did decide to stay at the burrow with you, didn't he?"

Ron, looking a bit red in the face said, "Oh he's around, probably with Ginny…" He looked at Hermione with a defeated smile, "They're sorta…together…" he said this last bit in little more than a whisper. "Its quite disturbing, really, my best mate and my little sister. I never saw that coming, although I should've. They've been spending loads of time together lately. I guess since... you know... the war and stuff, it kind of brought them closer together..." He said, his eyes filling up with the horrible memories of the past.

Hermione smiled comfortingly. She knew it was hard on Ron, having lost a brother and so many others close to him. For she lost people she'd love also, but, now it seemed that he could lose Ginny in a different way. "Well, you seem to be taking it quite well, Ronald. I'm so very proud of you." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He knew that Hermione meant what she said in many ways. She had been proud that he stood strong for himself and for the sake of his family through all the heartache. He also knew that she was happy to see that he didn't completely mind the budding relationship that Harry had with Ginny. _Somehow, it all just seems so right... so why bother to fight it?_ He thought to himself. _Shouldn't they be happy? Didn't we ALL deserve happiness after all these years in darkness? Who am I to stand in anyone's way?_ He had decided that he would not be the cause of anymore sadness by being the one to stop his sweet sister from being with the one that she loved. He was her protector, not the squanderer of her dreams.

He looked down into Hermione's eyes sheepishly, "Um… well, I figured what better chap for my little sister than Harry, right? I mean, he'll treat her well, won't he?" He looked at Hermione quizzically, both for assurance and for courage.

"Of course he will, Ronald. It is Harry we're talking about here. We've been through so much together, there shouldn't even be a doubt in your mind about that. He's the BEST there is…" she stopped once she saw the saddened look on his face. She continued, "…he's the best for Ginny." Ron smiled at that.

"So, how was your time in New York?"

"Oh, it was wonderful, and I've met someone." She said happily.

The smile on Ron's face faded and was replaced with a frown, although he tried to hide it, without success. "Oh, is that so? What's he like, then?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Hermione smiled hopelessly, "_She_… is very nice. She's transferring over to Hogwarts, actually." Ron's face changed quickly from sad to relieved. Hermione continued, "She attended a private witches' school called, 'The New York School for Witches' or NYW."

"Oh, wicked. What's her name?"

"Alatriel."

Ron looked a bit confused. "Alatriel? What kind of a name is that? Its… weird!" He said, while stifling a laugh.

Hermione smiled and playfully punched Ron on the arm. "Be nice, Ronald. She's a very good friend. She's very trustworthy."

Ron grinned slightly, "I'm only fooling. I'm just glad you're back. To be honest, I'm glad you haven't replaced me with some New Yorker bloke, either."

Hermione beamed, "Oh, Ron. No one could ever replace you."

Then, movement from behind Ron interrupted her gaze. "'Mione!" Harry blurted out from the crowd with Ginny in hand. He hugged Hermione with a mixture of longing and friendly passion.

"I missed you so much. I've got loads to tell you later!" Ginny piped in once she's was able to embrace her best friend; ignoring Ron's bad attempt at hiding his annoyed expressions (it was obvious that he was still just a little bit irked at the fact that Ginny was now his best mate's girlfriend).

"Great, I can't wait to be filled in on everything that's happened while I was away." Hermione stated excitedly. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I received a letter from the new Head Mistress at Hogwarts, former Professor McGonagall, the day I got back from New York. I'm the new Head girl, isn't that wonderful?"

Both Ron and Harry congratulated her. "I knew it was going to be you, this doesn't surprise me." Ginny crossed her arms and smirked. They all had a laugh.

"Okay, time to put these…things away and have some sweets." Hermione grunted as she placed her trunk onto the train.

"Here, here!" Harry agreed, and they all boarded the train together looking for a compartment. After a few minutes of searching, the quartet found an empty one just a few compartments away from where the professors stayed. They went inside and began to get comfortable when the compartment door slid open.

Everyone looked up and there in the doorway stood the last person any one of them wanted or expected to see. Draco Malfoy. Both Harry and Ron rose to their feet with their wands at the ready.

"Easy, Potter. Down, Weasley. I've come on official Hogwarts busisness." Draco said, egotistically, looking at Hermione the entire time.

"You have no business here, Malfoy. Please leave." Harry replied, in an equally calm voice and pointed to the door.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Potter. I've come to collect Miss Granger, here. The Head Mistress wishes to speak with her." He shot back, coolly.

"Why would he send you to come and retrieve me, Malfoy?" spoke a calm Hermione.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. If you don't want to come with me, fine, take it up with McGonagall, instead." Draco answered a bit annoyed.

Hermione pondered this for a moment and soon rose from her seat to join Draco in the doorway. "I'll be back; I don't want to take the chance of getting into trouble." She smiled and left. The blonde boy in front of them, who had been leaning against the door, straightened up and proceeded to follow Hermione.

"Was it me, or did Malfoy seem a bit civilized?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I think he was." Harry replied still slightly confused. He didn't feel angry towards the malicious Malfoy anymore. It took him a while but Harry did a little growing up since the end of the war. He knew everyone had their reasons for doing what they did, the Malfoys included. He didn't exactly forgive them. As far as he was concerned, as long as the Malfoys didn't cross any boundaries, he could tolerate them. Ron, however, felt a bit worried about Hermione. But, like Harry, he also tolerated the Malfoys. He forced himself to think of something else and remembered what Hermione told him about the American student transferring in from New York. Thinking that now would be the perfect time to lighten the mood, he told both Ginny and Harry about it and about how relieved he was to find out that this new friend of Hermione's was not a guy.

"You should just tell her how you feel, you git." Ginny all but scolded him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco walked towards the Head Mistress' compartment and Draco knocked on the door. The door slid open to reveal a very content McGonagall. "Come in, both of you. Have a seat, please." She invited. Both Hermione and Draco went inside and sat down. "First I want to congratulate you both on your academic success." McGonagall stated. She looked from Hermione to Draco, both of whom smiled enthusiastically (well, actually, Draco smirked, as always; smug as a bug).

"Congratulations, Miss Granger, as you know, you are now Head girl. And congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, as you know, you are now head boy." She continued and took no notice of the dumfounded looks on Hermione's and Draco's faces, once she mentioned each of their "good" news. McGonagall continued, "And with such big roles in this year's events, comes great responsibilities and unity. After all that we've been through, all that we've lost..." She saddened a bit, but a smile soon returned to her face as she continued, "I bequeath to you, Mr. Malfoy, and you, Miss Granger, the task of working together despite your differences, to bring back a sense of harmony to our school. It is of great importance that we show all of the houses how to get along, now and forevermore. You two will be the prime example of unity. Is that understood?" Both Hermione and Draco nodded in defeat and without argument, although each knew it would prove to be no easy task.

"Good. That settles that. You will both share a compartment for the remainder of the trip and will also share the Head Common room and bathroom at Hogwarts. You will, of course, have separate Head Dorm rooms and will have to come up with your own passwords as well as to agree on a single password for the entrance into the Head Common Room... any questions?" McGonagall finished.

"No, Professor McGonagall." both Hermione and Draco answered.

"Very well, follow me." She left the compartment followed by Hermione and Draco.

After passing a few compartments, Hermione and Draco found themselves in front of theirs. "Here it is. You will remain here until we've reached the school." McGonagall said before heading for the door. She looked back and added, "And do try to behave appropriately. Any problems or complaints, please... I am just down the hall." With that she slid the door closed and her footsteps soon faded.

The only sound heard was the rumbling of the train on the tracks and a slight patting of fresh rain on the windows.

"Well," Hermione spoke, "if we're going to be thrown together like this, we might as well be civilized."Draco stared at her with a cold expression and rolled his eyes towards the window. "Look, Malfoy, I don't like this any more than you do, so please, lets just make the best of it." Hermione spat.

"Fine, Granger. I'll be 'civilized'." Draco half mocked.

Hermione, surprised by this sudden new, semi-contradicting Malfoy, sat bewildered. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What else am I supposed to say?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

Even more surprised, Hermione said, "Um… nothing, I guess. I'm just wondering why all of a sudden you're being so… not like you."

Draco looked at his feet and smiled.

_Did Malfoy just smile?_ Hermione thought. _No way. It was a smirk, it had to have been._

Draco looked up at Hermione and smiled again. "'Not like [me]'? You don't even know _me._" he calmly said. "You only know the me that my parents wanted you to, remember? That's not the real _me._" He finished while looking away from Hermione and out the window.

Hermione didn't know what to think or even what to say. Should she say anything at all, or just leave him be? "Malfoy, do you expect me to believe that every single time you hurt someone, or you called someone a name... it was all because it was what you were expected to do?" she asked, not sure if she wanted him to answer.

Draco looked back at Hermione and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I never meant any of those things. I never liked hurting anyone. I mean, granted at some level I did quite like it; the power behind it and the fear I instilled... but I was taught to be that way for as long as I can remember... I must admit, though, I never did enjoy hurting _you_ the way that I did in the last eight years. It was all for show... and I was very good at it. But, you have no inkling as to how horrible a life I had to lead. If they ever knew how I really felt, it would've been the end of my life for sure. My parents wouldn't have had it... and Voldemort especially... he would've ordered my death at once!"

He paused for a moment, and continued, "Even now that Voldemort is gone, I'm still supposed to prance around all high and mighty because I'm a pureblood. I'm 'better than everyone else' because I'm a Mafoy! Truth be told, I'm a pureblood, sure, but I don't particularly enjoy thinking that I'm better than everyone else. I'm just tired of being someone that I'm not. But, how can I be anyone else, when all my life I've been taught to act a certain way, dress a certain way, talk to certain people?" Tears began to glaze his already icy blue-grey eyes.

_Malfoy is crying?_ Hermione thought.

He wiped away at his face with the sleeves of his robes. "I bet you think I'm nothing but a little pansy prat. 'Look at Draco Malfoy, what a whiny little baby.' I bet you and your friends will have a field day with this, won't you?" he was now really upset and refused to look at Hermione.

Hermione felt a huge lump caught in her throat; her eyes almost filled with tears. _How could I have missed this? Of course we haven't been the only ones to suffer during Voldemort's reign, or even after it...he's been suffering this whole time as well! It's understandable, isn't it? Poor ferret... _She thought to herself. After a few minutes, she spoke, "Mafoy… I… never knew how much you hurt. I never really understood why you were the way you were. I don't think you're a pansy, or a whiny prat." She said smiling. Draco shifted in his seat and slowly raised his eyes to Hermione's. She continued, "No one could have possibly known about your situation because of the way you carried yourself... but I understand now, why you had to do what you did, and said the things that you said. And as for telling my friends the details of this conversation, I promise you I won't. That is for you to decide for yourself, if at some point you wish to." By now Draco had faced her completely and a smile began to form on his face.

Finally, after a long silence, he replied, "I really can't see us ever being more than acquaintances, but I guess I can see why Potter and Weasley hold you in such a good light, Granger." He held out his hand, "I'm not sure about you, but I would like to start anew. A clean slate. No more childish name-calling and no more threats. What's past is past. What do you say, Granger?"

Hermione smiled and dried her eyes, "A clean slate sounds wonderful to me. But… What would your parents say ? And what about your friends?"

Draco, still with his hand held out replied, "I don't think that I can face them just yet, but I do plan on telling them that I refuse to live like this anymore. Just as long as you don't go around blurting out our decision to the entire school!" He smirked.

She gave him one last glare, as if testing his civility. Then, she held her hand out and shook Draco's hand, "That won't be a problem." She said.

He looked deeply into her eyes, smiled, and said, "Good, that's that, I guess."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, thanks! :)**


	2. The Transfer

**AN: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The character art in my Story Image does not belong to me either. I just thout they were cute! =)**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism more than welcome!**

**(Rated M for later chapters... and with good reason Bwahahahahah) =)**

The rain slowly began to dissipate hours after the students packed onto the Hogwarts express. Hermione had left her compartment in search of her friends. She wanted to give the news that Draco Malfoy was the new Head boy. She reached the compartment that she had left them in and went inside. Inside, was a very pouty-faced Ron and a cozy Harry and Ginny sleeping in the corner directly across from him.

Ron looked up to see Hermione smiling. "Hey, 'Mione. What took you so long? It's been hours." He said, looking a bit happier now that she was there.

Hermione sat down closing the door behind her. "I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Professor McGonagall wanted to congratulate me personally on being the new Head girl. The head boy and I have to share a compartment together for the remainder of the trip." She finished, matter-of-factly.

"That's different. Who's the Head boy, then?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked, for a moment, like she had a very bad stomachache. "It's Draco Malfoy."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Malfoy? You have to share a compartment with him? Wait, you've been with him for the last three hours?"

Hermione put her hand up to his lips. "Shh, Ronald. Do you want to wake them up like this, screaming your head off? I know it seems bad, but Draco seems to have changed. He's a lot more civilized now and we've agreed to start over."

Ron's head was swimming. "'Start over'? What do you mean 'start over'? And since when have you been on a first name basis with that ferret?" He couldn't help but speak loudly.

Hermione was stunned herself when she realized that she had called Malfoy, Draco. "Look, I only told you this because I thought you could handle it. You're my best friend, Ron. I love you dearly and I have to believe that I can tell you things without you going off half-cocked." Hermione replied with her hand on his. He looked up at her and saw the saddened expression forming on her face.

She continued, "Am I to be proven wrong? Can I trust you, to keep your head on this matter? Or am I going to regret saying anything to you, Ronald?" she looked about ready to burst into tears.

Ron gave a big sigh and hugged her. "No, Hermione. You could trust me. I won't go berserk or anything but I'm not saying I like it either, ya know? I mean, come on, you and Malfoy locked up together for this entire trip, its bonkers! If he hurts you in any way, I'm going to kill 'im!" Ron finished. Hermione wiped away the forming tears and smiled sweetly as Ron continued to hold her in his arms.

"Has he really changed? What if he's just fooling with you? I mean, it might be a possibility, right?" Ron chimed in after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, it is possible. But, you didn't see him, Ron. It was genuine. He even seemed sorry for having been a prat these past six years. I was skeptical at first, however, now, more than EVER, unity must play a big part in Hogwarts and as Head girl I'm going to do the best that I can to make it work!" she finished.

Ron looked at Hermione lovingly. iI love you, Hermione. I've always loved you./i Hermione pulled away from Ron and gave him a questioning look. _Oh, no. Did I say that out loud?_ Ron thought.

Hermione smiled and got up from her seat. "Well, I better be going, Ron. I do, after all, have to follow rules. See you later." She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek before she left.

Ron stared off into space, dreamily, rubbing the spot where she kissed him. "Yeah, bye." He said, to no one in particular as a smile crept across is face.

* * *

Hermione made her way back to her own compartment. She opened the door and found Draco sound asleep with his arm hanging over the side of the seat. Hermione laughed to herself and tried, gently, to place his arm back onto the seat. In triumph, she sat across and watched him. _He's so peaceful when he's asleep._ She quickly picked up a book and pretended to read when Draco showed signs of waking.

He looked up from his spot on the seat and seemed to have been surprised to see Hermione at all. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be coming back anytime soon." He said as he got up.

"Oh, sorry. I could leave if you want, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just trying to follow the rules." She said as if explaining. The last thing she wanted to do was upset this 'new' Draco enough to bring out the old one.

"No, it's alright. I just didn't think you really wanted to come back, that's all." He said, his gaze on the floor again.

"Malfoy, we're on civilized terms now. I wouldn't mind spending a lot more time with you, if its okay with you that is. I mean, it's not everyday that I get to talk to 'Draco Malfoy'' she said, mocking playfully. "... and on civilized terms, no doubt." She laughed. He smiled and looked up from the floor into her brown orbs. "I just think that maybe we should take McGonagall's advice about Inter-House Unity and become somewhat friends. Don't you think maybe it's time to catch up on all the time we lost in rivalry?" she smiled.

Draco looked content for the first time that Hermione saw. "Yeah." As the idea slowly dawned on him, a smile crept onto his face that made him look much more handsome than he has in a long time. "You might be on to something, Granger... Inter-House Unity... Ha, I like it!" He laughed, heartily. Hermione tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. she looked up at Draco.

"You know, it might be good if we were on a first name basis with each other... I mean, it would be more friendly, wouldn't it?"

Draco looked into her eyes and knew that she was being completely genuine. "Yes, it would be more friendly... Hermione." He said her name with such sweetness that Hermione didn't realize she was in a state of awe. Draco noticed this and laughed a little which caused her to snap out of her daze.

"Right!" She said. "Good. Thank you, Draco."

"No problem." He smirked.

For the rest of the train ride, Hermione and Draco talked mostly about the last six years. Each one bringing in their perspective on how the years turned out. Hermione was surprised to realize that the first time Draco called her a 'mudblood' he cried for hours afterwards in the third floor abandoned girls lavatory. They both had a heartfelt laugh about it but didn't over-talk the subject. Draco didn't realize just how much hell he put them through as the years went by but confessed to her that he was a bit jealous of the trio's friendship. He had even admitted that on several occasions he would just watch them talk at dinner or breakfast and he would mentally talk with them. Hermione thought it was cute which made Draco blush a bit after she said so. He wasn't the only one to confess his feelings about the past few years. Hermione had told him that even though it felt great to punch him in the face back in third year, it still bothered her a bit afterwards, a fact that still remains unknown to Harry and Ron. Draco laughed about it, surprisingly, but admitted afterwards that she had every right to deck him.

* * *

Ron told Harry and Ginny about where Hermione was and who the Head boy turned out to be. He mentioned that Hermione said Draco agreed to be civilized and was successful in that regard.

"Wow, Draco and Hermione, trapped in that room together. This is completely weird." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she'll be alright." Ron replied. Both Harry and Ginny gave Ron a surprised, yet proud look. "What? She asked me to trust her. If she says she'll be fine, I have to believe in her." He explained.

"Well, well, my big brother has finally become a man." Ginny beamed. Harry laughed and patted Ron on the back. Ron just smiled and thought about Hermione for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

The train slowed to a stop and everyone knew that it was time to get going. Among all the rumbling of the crowd and trunks being lifted and dropped, everyone seemed to be happy to be here, again. The idea of starting over at Hogwarts was a bit frightening to some of the 7th years, but mostly everyone couldn't wait to restart their last year. All the first years were brought out and taken to the great hall where the sorting was shortly to begin. It almost seemed as if nothing had changed. Aside from the fact that they were a year behind, a lot of good people died, and parts of the school had to be rebuilt, Hogwarts has always had a way about it that made everyone seem safe and happier.

Hermione now entered the great hall with her four best friends and they took their seats. Draco sulked to his chair among his 'friends' and sat quietly most of the night. Once all the second years and up were settled, Professor McGonagall said, "Let the sorting begin." And in came the frightened and anxious first years. One by one they were sorted into their houses, until finally the last girl went to Ravenclaw.

As everyone finished adjusting and made room for their new members, McGonagall stood and cleared her throat. "One final announcement and the feasting shall begin. We have a new student with us today. Not a first year, but a transfer from America. She is in her seventh year and will be sorted into one of your houses. First, I would like to remind you that it is her first visit to our school. She may or may not be aware of how things work around here. Second, it is up to us to make sure she is treated well and equally. Make her feel as welcomed and appreciated as you were when you, yourselves first came to Hogwarts. With that said, Alatriel Nailo, please…" McGonagall held her hands out to a figure in the corner.

The figure stepped in the line of everyone's sight with a big, shy smile on her face. She was about five feet and three inches tall. She wore a black robe with blue jeans underneath and black Doc Marten boots. Her hair was straight and shoulder length and was a darker brown than Hermione's. Through her robes you could see that she was a thick and voluptuous young woman, unlike any of the other girls at Hogwarts. Her eyes were dark brown and she wore a Cross around her neck. She looked all around the room and was relieved to see Hermione waving frantically at her. Alatriel smiled happily and sat on the stool, where McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto her head.

The hat began to move and muttered inaudible words that only Alatriel could hear. "Hmm, American. Quite nice. Courageous, but spiteful if provoked. I see you have a very loyal personality but a knack for mischief. Your mind is full of regrets. I see a future full of power and glory. But where to place you. I know, Slytherin." The hat shouted. There was a loud applause as the Slytherin table roared with delight.

"Very well, then. Miss Nailo, you may join your new classmates." McGonagall smiled . Alatriel walked quickly to the Slytherin table. "Let us feast." McGonagall said, and food appeared on all the tables.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Alatriel walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione introduced Alatriel to Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Your school rocks, Hermione. I think I might be happier here." Hermione smiled.

"So why are you transferring now, in your seventh year?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

Alatriel looked a bit disgusted but answered anyway, "Well, school was fine, up until a few months before last term ended. I was part of a gang of witches and wizards that basically terrorized the other students. We went around Brooklyn and Manhattan, defacing public property, vandalizing private property, you know, stupid stuff."

By now everyone within earshot was intrigued, except Hermione, who had already heard the story from when they first met. Alatriel continued, "It got to a point where my parents didn't want me around the house anymore. I was kicked out and had no where to go. I decided that maybe someone from my crew would let me stay with them, but with no success. All of my so-called friends had no room for me, or said that I wasn't to be trusted. Great friends, huh? So I went to school and decided to talk to the Head mistress. Maybe she would be able to help me. I mean, I had enough of that life. I wanted to live differently.

"Once I spoke to her, she realized that I really wanted to do better, be a better person. She told me that she'll see if I can stay at one of the dorm rooms at the school. Dude, I left that office with a smile from ear to ear. Nothing could spoil my mood. I was so wrong. Dead wrong. I was attacked by two people I had come to trust in my "gang banging" days. I guess they must've thought I was trying to rat them out. They wanted to silence me, permanently. Losers.

"I was found in a horrible state and brought to a nearby hospital where the Head mistress came to see me. She told me she was going to get me transferred to the best witch/wizarding school so I wouldn't have to live in fear. I regret my days of childish fantasies. But I appreciate everything the Head mistress did for me. I'm determined to make her proud. That's why I'm here, Ron. To make myself a better person. To prove to my parents that I can be that young, intelligent woman I started out to be." She looked around from face to face and started laughing to herself. She spoke up shyly, "I didn't mean to become an attention hog, guys. You asked, so I answered."

Ron and Harry smiled and Ginny looked absolutely aghast. "You poor thing. I don't think it was fair of your parents to give up on you like that." Ginny, who had been the most quiet of the bunch chimed in.

"It's all good, I was a bit hard to handle, it was my fault, and I know this." Alatriel replied. "I'm just glad I'm making better friends. You guys wouldn't happen to be in a gang, would you?" Everyone at the table laughed, including Ginny. "I thought so. See, I'm on the right path already." She smiled and there was not one frown or awkward expression throughout the remainder of the evening.

**AN: Glad to see she's making friends. Will there be someone willing to be more than friends? Read on to find out... Please review! :)**


	3. Out with the Old, In with the New

**AN: You know the deal. I don't own any of it, except obvious new characters and the plot!**

**Also, in my world, Hedwig doesn't die. So there! **

**Please review, Thanks! :)**

**Enjoy!**

The feast was over and Hermione walked with her friends to their dorms. McGonagall rushed to keep up with Hermione. "Miss Granger?" Hermione stopped and turned around. McGonagall continued, "As you are now the Head girl, it is your responsibility to see to it that Miss Nailo gets to all her classes tomorrow. We've made your schedules identical, for she is also a very keen witch. After which, you and young Mr. Malfoy will give her a tour of the castle. I am told you are already on friendly grounds with Miss Nailo, is that so?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Professor, we met when I went to New York with my family, shortly after... you know." Hermione said sadly, remembering all of the funeral services held after the war consumed many good people.

McGonagall smiled comfortingly. "Yes, I remember. It is excellent, however, that you and Miss Nailo are friends. This shall be an easy task for you, I presume. Go on now, off to bed. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy will be waiting for you in front of the Head Dorm. Don't forget, you both need to choose a password, together." She said, with a serious tone.

Hermione replied, "Yes, Professor. I'm on my way." McGonagall turned on her heel and was out of sight in no time.

Hermione walked her friends to their common room. She looked around, remembering the many times she sat, curled up on the couch by the fireplace, reading a book. After a few minutes down memory lane, Hermione bade Ginny and Harry goodnight. Realizing Ron was nowhere to be seen. "Harry, Where's Ron?"

Harry looked around. "I don't know, maybe he went to the bathroom."

Hermione, now extremely exhausted from the day's events, walked toward the door to leave. "Alright, I'm off to bed. Can you please tell Ron-"

Hermione and Ron collided.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"Blimey, 'mione." He said as he rubbed his chin where Hermione's forehead had hit him. She smiled apologetically, rubbing her forehead. "Tell me what?" Ron asked.

"Tell you 'goodnight'." Hermione nervously said.

"Oh, alright. 'Night 'mione." He blurted out. She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before leaving. Ron walked dreamily to his dorm, bidding goodnight to Harry and Ginny. Both Harry and Ginny laughed and said goodnight to each other.

* * *

Hermione met up with Draco in front of the Head Dorm. "Oh, good. You're here. What's going to be our password, then?" Draco asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Did you have anything in mind? She asked.

Draco thought for a moment and suggested, "How about 'Torn'?"

Hermione pondered this for a second. "'Torn'?" She asked, confused.

Draco looked her in the eyes and said, "Yeah, haven't we all been torn by this war, in one way or another? I just figured, I know its stupid, but why not, eh?"

Hermione understood, now, and as she thought about it a little more, she said, "It's short and simple. I like it. Torn it is."

"Alright. Our new password is 'Torn'." Draco told the Dorm door. The door opened and Draco and Hermione rushed inside.

After taking a good look around, they both decided that the day was long enough. "Goodnight, Draco. And thank you, for being…you know... civilized." She said with a smile.

Draco already half way up the stairs leading to his room turned around and replied, "I should be thanking you, Hermione, for allowing me to be myself for once... Goodnight, see you tomorrow." He smiled and continued up to his room. Hermione could hear Draco's steps until he stopped at his door. "The new password is… 'Out with the old'." she heard him say. The door opened and Hermione assumed Draco stepped in when it closed.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I climbed the stairs leading to my room. When I got to the door, the beautiful Fairy portrait asked me for my password. "In with the new." I told her. The door opened and I stepped inside. I made my way to the bed and sat there replaying the day's events over and over in my mind. Draco's sudden change, Ron's newly developed trust, Harry and Ginny being together, Alatriel's transfer and sorting into Slytherin, being Head girl; all this was so much for just one day.

However, I found that I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how tired I was. I didn't know if it was a mixture of excitement and anxiety or if maybe I really wasn't as tired as I thought I was. I decided, as I usually do, to find a book and a nice cozy couch to help pass the time by. After searching my bag for a few minutes, hoping that I didn't forget it, I brought out a large black book. I walked to the common room and sat down near the fireplace. It crackled as I began to read. After a few minutes, I was distracted by a door in the distance. Someone was coming. I already knew who it would be.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Once in my room, I took off my robe and lay down on the bed. I kept thinking about how the day went by. I befriended one of my most dreadful enemies, I no longer wished to live my parents' lives, becoming Head boy, showing signs of friendly intimacy and weakness to said enemy, an American transferring into Slytherin... its been a busy day. Somehow, I wasn't tired and I no longer felt like sleeping. I knew that I should be getting to sleep but for some odd reason, I didn't want to.

Sleep would have been the smarter way to go, considering I was supposed to help Hermione give the American girl a Hogwarts tour tomorrow. However, sleep was just so far away at the moment, and I was becoming more restless by the minute. I decided to return to the common room and find myself something to do. I made my way to a nice comfy chair by the fireplace and stared emotionless into it not noticing that a certain curly-haired brunette was in the chair opposite from me.

* * *

Back to General POV:

"Can't sleep?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco was a bit startled and looked at Hermione. "No. you?"

Hermione let her gaze fall back to her book. "No. Too many things happening at once." She sighed.

"Yea, same here." Draco replied. He looked at her book. "What are you reading?" he nodded towards the black item in her hand.

"The bible. Christianity is fascinating."

Draco looked at her admiringly. "You're weird, you do know that, don't you?" He smiled.

Hermione looked at him briefly, smirked and returned her focus to the book. "So I've been told." She replied with joy in her voice.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. It's quite refreshing, really. I mean, 'normal' is a bit overrated, now in days." Draco commented.

Hermione looked up at him. "Thanks. You know, you shouldn't get used to giving me compliments, Draco, you could spoil me rotten." She laughed. Draco laughed as well and gave a wave of his hand as if to say "Yeah, yeah." Hermione pressed her head back against the chair, looking towards the ceiling.

"What classes do you have tomorrow?" she questioned.

Draco scrunched up his eyes and nose trying to remember. Usually he has his schedule memorized before the feast was over. But, with the sudden decision to return to Hogwarts, he hasn't really been all that focused. "I have Hexes and Spells III, Transfiguration II, Divination, a free period, and Enhanced Herbology. How about you?" he asked.

"Hexes and Spells III as well, Potions III, a free period, Experimental Healing, and Enhanced Herbology. Two classes together. That's nice." She said focusing back on the book.

"Yeah, that's not bad." He replied.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Hermione was the first to speak. "You know, things will be quite different this year. What, with it being our last year and all, FINALLY! Add to that the fact that you and I have been given the enormous and, I'm inclined to say, nearly impossible task of bringing some form of unity to our school... its going to be a tiresome year, indeed."

Draco smirked and replied, "Oh, come on, Hermione. It shouldn't be so hard, I mean look at us, eh? We've got lots of bad blood between us, but we clean up alright, don't we? Sure it was awkward, hell, it will be tremendously awkward for us all, but we can manage, I believe..."

Hermione turned to face him. "Okay... Who are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"Come off it, Granger, I'm being serious." He smiled.

Hermione smiled back, "Okay, okay. We've got to work hard on this, alright?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should try and get some sleep." Hermione chimed in after a few moments.

Draco sighed. "I know. I'm off, then. 'Night again, Hermione." He trailed off.

"Yeah, you too." She said after yawning. They went their separate ways and had no real trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Alatriel's POV:

I sat by the window closest to my new bed, looking out into the moonlight. _It's so beautiful_, I thought. Someone snoring loudly made me turn around and I found myself focusing on the room. It was very large and there were so many girls here. I looked back out the window. _Mom, Dad… I miss you. I'm sorry for everything. I wonder if you're thinking about me; if you even miss me too._ I wiped at a tear that managed to escape my eye and rolled down the side of my cheek. I decided to return to my bed because I knew that tomorrow would be a very hectic day. I layed down and looked up at the ceiling with blurry eyes. I blinked them away and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron's POV:

I'd been fully awake since Hermione kissed me goodnight. I had wanted to be with her for so long. Her slightest touch sends shivers throughout my entire body. Whenever she walks into the room, everything else is out of focus. During the war I lived for her and would've died for her as well. I still live for her and, if need be, I would gladly die for her even now. _What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_ _She could have any guy she wants. Would she ever pick me? I love her so much. I wonder if she knows that._

I thought about the many ways that would allow me to tell her how I feel. Maybe I can send her some flowers with a note, or take her out for lunch or dinner somewhere at Hogsmeade. I didn't know how I was ever going to tell her, but I knew I had too, or I was going to explode. _I need to tell her_. I keep urging myself mentally.

_I see her in Hexes and Spells III and in Experimental Healing tomorrow. I can tell her then. Maybe we'll even have a free period together._ I wondered. I realized that it was getting much too late and if I wanted to look my best tomorrow, for Hermione, I would have to get some rest. I closed my eyes, and in minutes I was fast asleep.

* * *

Harry's POV:

I had been up reading a book and thinking about Ginny. I'm so happy with her. She makes me feel like life was worth living even through all the bad times. Being with Ginny, I forget all of my problems. Everything just seems to go away; there's no pain and no more suffering. I looked around and thought about how lucky I was. _I wonder, are any of these chaps as lucky as I am. Do they have someone to love and hold? Anyone at all? _After all, Ginny has been there for me through the hardest of times. And after the war, she has been there even more. Its been so hard... recovering, I mean, that hardly anybody speaks of the war at all . We weren't exactly scared or too sad to speak of it, it just kind of drained us when we did, so we learned to accept it and move on. So many lives lost, but none would be forgotten.

Hedwig twitched in her cage. I looked at her. "Life is just a little bit better, eh, Hedwig?" Hedwig squawked softly, almost in answer to my question. I couldn't help but smile. I was so glad she was with me too. As I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes, I say, "Goodnight, girl." And soon I was lulled to sleep by her gentle cooing.

* * *

Ginny's POV:

I kept thinking about Harry and Alatriel all night. I'd been thinking about how much I love Harry and how much I long to touch him. However, I also gave a few thoughts to Alatriel and how badly I felt about Alatriel's parents banishing her. _Mum wouldn't have abandoned me no matter what I did. How could any loving parent give up on their child so easily? That poor girl. It must've been horrible to feel alone, with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. She seems nice enough, I mean, could she really have been that bad?_ I thought to myself but sadness struck me and I decided not to give it anymore thought. Classes began tomorrow, and I needed to get a fresh start. After all, the wizarding world has seen so much horror and sorrow, we all need a little rest. I rolled onto my side, facing the window, and I closed my eyes and let sleep take me prisoner.

**AN: Okay, so I tried to give everyone a chance to what lurks in their minds. Not all that's inside but juts a glimpse. You'll read about everyone individually in time... that is, if you continue to read the story... duh... lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! :)**


	4. More than a Tour

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of it except for obvious new characters and the plot!**

**Please enjoy the chapter! Oh... and don't forget to review... Thanks. :)**

Hermione got up an hour earlier than she had planned to. She decided to use this time to bathe and get dressed before Draco woke up. She walked into the bathroom and locked both doors. Running the bath, she looks at the assortments of bubbles and soaps. She removes her bathrobe and looks into the full body mirror on the wall. _Oh, man. Where did that arse come from? Geez!_ She faces the mirror completely, looking at her naked body._ I guess I'm not too bad._ She slipped into the water and laid back onto the tub.

_Mmm, this feels wonderful!_ She sat relaxing for a good half hour. Finally she got out and wrapped herself in her robe._ Oh dear, I didn't want to get my hair wet. _Hermione raised her wand and flicked it across her head. Instantly her hair became dry and beautifully curled. "Not bad." She said smiling. She walked into her room and got dressed.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. The Lady of the portrait asked for the password. "Butter mellows." Hermione said. The door opened and Hermione entered. Once inside, Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm.

She was stopped by a very rude dorm portrait. "It's too early. Go back to sleep, you 'lil bugger!" it shouted.

"Sweet moonlight!" Hermione spat. The dorm door opened and you could hear the witch in the portrait muttering and cursing about.

Hermione walked in and was happy to see that some girls were already awake and dressed. Ginny was among them and spotted Hermione. "Hey. Good morning, you. How'd you sleep?" Ginny asked while putting on socks and her boots.

"I slept fine, I guess. I was up last night thinking about things, so I'm just a bit tired." Hermione said, removing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"What sort of things were you thinking about? 'Ron' things?" Ginny whispered and smiled.

Hermione, both embarrassed and cheerful, looked around nervously. "Ginny Weasley. You stop that this instant, someone will hear you."

Ginny grinned. "What? Don't you like Ron? Out with it! You know you do."

Hermione blushed. "Ginny, of course I like Ron." She whispered. "But you just can't go around saying things like that. You know how the girls in this school are."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, Ron fancies you. Oh, who am I kidding? He's down right in love with you. It's a bit gross, really." Ginny pretended to cringe.

Hermione smiled. "If that's true, Ginny, then why is it he hasn't said anything to me?"

Ginny gave a frustrated sigh. "Because, Hermione, Ron isn't exactly always home." She pointed to her head. "Even when the lights seem to be all on. Besides, he's more obvious than anything about his feelings for you. Why do you think he was so upset when Victor Krum was all over you? It's not a world secret, Herms!" Ginny gave Hermione a look of sincerity.

"Well, I'm going down for breakfast." Hermione said, changing the subject. "I'll see you in a few." She went down to the great hall and was happy to see that hardly anyone was there yet. Walking over to her seat, she glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco had been sitting alone and looked up in time to see Hermione sit down. He smiled and waved slightly so that no one could see. Hermione waved back in the same fashion and mouthed the words "Good morning".

Draco, still smiling, mouthed back "Morning".

She gave him one last smile and turned around to face a very confused Alatriel. "Oh, hi. You gave me a fright." Hermione said with a start.

(laughing) "Woops, sorry." Alatriel looked over at Draco as he stared, motionlessly back. "Oh, hey, that's that cutie that walked us to Slytherin house. Man, they don't make them like that anymore." Alatriel finished while adjusting her chair.

Hermione grinned. "Yeah, I guess he's not too bad."

"Is he single? Mmm, mmm, mmm. He can tell me what to do any day." Alatriel finished, giggling to herself.

Hermione smiled. "'Aly, I'm not sure if he's your type. I mean, it's a long story but, in a nutshell, Draco is sort of in the process of transformation."

Alatriel perked up. "What are you babbling about, Mimi?"

Hermione giggled and continued. "You see, Draco used to be a jerk. Well, he still has to be a jerk for reasons I'll get to in a few. He used to be really foul, and pardon the melodramatic-ness, evil. He treated every Gryffindor like scum up until recently. It's not supposed to be known, so keep it quiet, but Draco and I have become friends, in secret. His reputation would be in danger if word got around to any of his friends or family."

"Ahuh. I see. Well, you know I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Besides, those Slytherins are really screwed up. Whatever, I'm not getting into all of that just yet, it's too early for that crap." Alatriel piled bacon strip after bacon strip onto her plate. "Oh, bacon. My kingdom for some nice crispy bacon. Yum, yum, yum." Both girls laughed and Draco's gaze worked its way back to Alatriel.

Draco's eyes gave her the once over. She's_ really attractive. She's no super model, but what a refreshing figure. And her breasts. Enough Draco, calm yourself. She's looking at me again. Okay. Just look down, Draco. Stare at your food, go on. Check if the coast is clear. Okay, good. She's not looking anymore. She's beautiful. What was her name again? Something with an 'A', what is it? Allison? No that's not it. Ala- Alatriel. Is that it? Yes. Alatriel. She's looking again. Quick, look away. Did she see me?_

"He keeps looking over here. He's too cute. Do you think I should talk to him?" Alatriel asked.

Hermione smiled. "Sure. Why not? You ARE in Slytherin, right? Go on, then. I'll see you in class." Hermione urged.

Alatriel stood up and made her way around the long table just as Ron, Harry and Ginny walked in. "Hey guys." Alatriel waved as she walked by. Ron and Harry waved.

"Good morning." Ginny said. The three made their way to Hermione and sat down to eat.

Alatriel walked towards Draco and sat, facing him, on the other side of the table. Draco looked nervously at her. "Hi, there." Alatriel cheerfully said.

Draco looked at his plate of food and back at her. "Hi." He finally replied. She smiled. iShe's so beautiful./i He thought.

"I don't know if you remember but, my name is Alatriel."

She held out her hand. Draco shook it.

"I remember. I'm Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Thanks. So, I'm told you and Hermione will be giving me a tour of the castle. Hope it wasn't too much trouble?"

Draco smiled. "Not at all. Looking forward to it." _Bloody hell. Did I just say that?_

Alatriel's smile widened. "Awesome."

* * *

"What is she doing with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Alatriel and Draco conversing at the other end of the enormous room. "Talking." She said simply.

"We can see that Hermione, but why?" Harry chimed in.

"Because she can. Why not? She's free to talk to whomever she pleases, Harry." Hermione said calmly, trying not to sound upset.

Harry looked a bit bothered. "Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to sound like Ron."

Everyone, including Ron laughed at that. "Give me a break. I'm getting better, isn't that right, 'mione?" Hermione nodded while drinking a cup of pumpkin juice.

* * *

Alatriel, on the other hand, was pouring out some orange juice for herself and telling Draco about the reason she was here.

"So, are they still after you, these former friends of yours?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Who knows? I'm just glad that I'm not in New York anymore. You know, the people over there are too alike. Everyone has the same mentality. I like it here, though. I enjoy being around such different types of people. Take Hermione, for instance, that girl has got it going on for her. She's smart, beautiful, sexy, and I'm sure she has guys knocking on her door all the time, whether she chooses to see it or not.

"And Ron, who obviously has feelings for her by the way, he's a funny guy. The comic relief of the group."

Draco smiled. He loved hearing her speak, especially when she spoke about her friends. She obviously grew very fond of everyone at that Gryffindor table for having only met them the night before.

Alatriel continued. "Ginny, she's the cutesy lil' innocent one until you piss her off. God love her. Anyways, I don't mean to be so talkative. I was just pointing out my observations. People are so mentally diverse here. It's so unlike the people I knew back home. You guys are alright." She smiled and drank some of her orange juice.

A few minutes later, Pansy Parkinson walked over to Draco and sat extremely close to him. "Hi. I'm Pansy." She said while feigning a smile. "What was yours again? Allison?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but Pansy didn't really notice. "It's Alatriel." Draco said before Alatriel had a chance to correct her.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you, sweetheart." Pansy said while kissing Draco on the cheek.

Draco looked as if he'd been touched by a monster.

"It's nice to meet you, Panties." Alatriel said, also feigning a huge smile. Draco tried to stifle a laugh.

Pansy looked horrified. "It's Pansy." She said a bit angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Anyways, I'm off to the Gryffindor table. See you around, Pansy. Pansy. Got it that time. See you soon, Draco." She rose from the table.

"Alright. Good bye." He said, smiling, before she left.

Alatriel walked back to Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. For the remaining time at breakfast, everyone spoke of classes to come. Alatriel discovered that she and Draco shared two classes together. By then, it was obvious that Alatriel had a 'thing' for Draco.

* * *

There was a loud ringing in the distance. Classes were getting ready to begin. One by one the students got ready and filed out of the great hall. The rest of the day went by quicker than usual. An accident in Potions III resulted in Neville's nose becoming extraordinarily large and elongated. With that, of course, came loads of insults and snickers from the other students. It wasn't until Neville visited the hospital wing and was cured hours later that everything went back to normal. He would forever be taunted about the day that he "most resembled Snape".

The last class of the day seemed to be the only one that dragged on. Hermione and Alatriel sat together; a seemingly big issue that resulted in many stares and gossipy chatter. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor conversing civilly and enjoying each other's company was completely peculiar and unexpected. The professor walked in and the atmospheric tension decreased instantly.

* * *

Alatriel had been anxious all day. The tour was just a few minutes away, which meant that Draco would be all hers shortly. He and Hermione would take her strolling around the castle until dinner time. She couldn't wait. Her stomach was tied in knots and she was excited, for the first time in a really long time. She tried to concentrate and peered over at Hermione who was sitting on her right.

_Well Hermione doesn't seem to be having a difficult time concentrating. _Hermione was taking notes and would peer up from under her curls every few minutes to see if their was anything written on the magic board in front of the class; anything she might have missed. Instantly, she would go back to taking notes. _What a woman! I bet nothing phases her!_ Alatriel took another glance at Hermione and was interrupted by the sounding of the bell signaling the end of class for the day.

It was time for the big tour. This was the event that Alatriel had been waiting for for the last 6 hours. Draco crossed over to Hermione and her. "Shall we begin?" he said in his calm and smooth voice. Alatriel almost melted, but she kept up appearances.

Hermione gathered her books and looked up at the two. "Ready when you are."

Draco led the way mostly. Hermione spoke about Hogwarts history with every room visited. Alatriel was interested in learning about the Room of Requirement and of the Owl Tower. "I mean, its not like I have many friends to write to, but I'm sure Head Mistress Gravelpot would want to know of my progress and experiences." Alatriel finished with a smile. Draco smiled back but Hermione was too busy in her own little world. Little did Alatriel and Draco know that Ron and Harry had just passed by down below. Hermione saw them and her stomach had flipped so violently that she withdrew from conversing with Draco and Alatriel about the owls.

"Hermione, you okay?" Alatriel asked.

Hermione's thoughts were broken and she quickly turned around to face them. "What?" she asked.

Draco looked a bit confused. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just got a little distracted. That's all. Are we finished here?" Alatriel nodded happily and they all walked back down to the great hall.

Alatriel was shown all the bathrooms on every floor. All except the "restricted" floors, that is. She was shown where the kitchen was, where the house elves resided, the hospital wing, the Quiddich field, the Black lake, the non restricted parts of the wooded area, and of course Hagrid's hut. After a proper introduction, Hagrid and Alatriel soon became good friends. She was immediately accepted into Hagrid's circle of close friends; which consisted of the Golden Trio, Ron's family, McGonagall, and others from the former Order. After it was discovered that Alatriel shared Hagrid's love of Dragons, they couldn't stop talking long enough to breathe.

It was nearing dinner time and Hermione felt that there was nothing else for Alatriel to see that would be of any importance. Draco agreed. Alatriel, now saddened that the tour has come to an end, thanked Draco and Hermione for taking their time to show her around.

"It wasn't a problem, really, Aly." Hermione said. "Well, I'm going to get a head start on dinner. I'll see you two there later. Bye." She turned and marched off to the great hall.

"So, are you going to the great hall too?" Alatriel asked Draco.

"Actually, not yet. I don't really want to see anybody right now."

Alatriel looked into his eyes. "Hey, guy, are you alright?"

Draco looked back at her and smiled, a weak and tired smile, but warm all the same. "Yeah. I'm okay; did you ever just need some time alone or away from everyone, even if it was just a few moments?"

Alatriel smiled. "Oh, boy, do I know that feeling." She replied laughing. "Should I leave you alone for a while?"

Draco looked at the castle and then back at Alatriel. "No, its fine. Your company is refreshing. Want to sit down?" he asked, motioning to the grass by a big oak tree. Alatriel nodded and slowly sat down against the tree. She looked over at the lake. It was black and still. Placid.

"We don't get views like this in New York." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Draco looked over at the lake. Small ripples began to form here and there and as quickly as they began, they stopped. "Mermaids. Foul creatures. Beautiful, but foul." He explained.

"I've never seen a mermaid before." She said.

"Let us hope you never have too." Draco replied, laughing.

Alatriel smiled. "So, Draco, how long have you and Pransy been together?"

Draco grinned widely. "Pansy and I are not together. She's a bit of a daft cow, if you ask me." He said looking at the grass in front of him.

"Well, she sure didn't seem to get the message. She's pretty clingy, don't you think?" Alatriel asked.

"Very." He laughed. Alatriel smiled and looked back at the lake. She saw something move in the water but dismissed it.

"Tell me, Alatriel, do you have a boyfriend?" Draco asked softly, still looking at the grass and occasionally looking from her to the lake and back to the grass again. She looked intently at Draco. He avoided her eyes.

"No. *_giggles_* I had one once, but, that's a whole different story. We had different views on the future and it eventually led to a very unfaithful ending." She replied sadly.

Draco felt her pain. "He cheated?"

She looked at the lake again, as if looking for strength. "Yeah, the dog! With a very good friend of mine, I might add. Oh, it sucked so bad!" She finished.

"Sorry." Draco squeezed out. "Didn't mean to bring up a bad memory." He added.

Alatriel smiled happily. "It's nothing to worry about. It's all in the past, where it belongs. I'm fine." She replied. Draco looked into her eyes and gave her a smile that would've made her go weak in the knees had she not been sitting down.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked seriously.

"Isn't everyone going though? Like, aren't we all invited?" Alatriel asked, a bit confused.

Draco smiled sweetly. "Of course. I meant, only, would you like to go… with _me_; like... together?" Alatriel felt as though she could jump right out of her skin.

"Oh... Duh haha... I would love that. Wow. Umm, so is this a date or something?" She asked.

Draco beamed. "Umm, sure. That is, if you want it to be one."

She laughed. "Absolutely!" She turned to face the lake again. Draco watched her and smiled. Hours earlier, neither one of them knew that this was going to be more than just a tour. The sun was setting on the horizon causing the skies to turn a dark orange-purple and they couldn't have asked for a better evening.

**AN: Is that wedding bells I hear? Could it be love at first sight? It wouldn't be a story if I just gave away deets on what's to come, now would it?**

**I guess you'll just have to keep reading... :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chaos at Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot! **

**Please enjoy the chapter and review! Thanks! :)**

That night everyone spoke of the horrors of their first day back. Neville, however, sat quietly through out the entire night desperately trying to avoid the telling of his experience in Potions III. Hermione spoke of all the new things she learned in Enhanced Herbology and Ron stuffed his face with drumsticks and butterbeer. However, Harry and Ginny sat closely together, hand in hand, and completely lost in each others company.

Draco sat at his table talking with some Slytherins while stealing a few gazes over in Alatriel's direction. Alatriel caught a few glimpses of Draco and smiled every time their eyes met. She told Hermione and Ginny about her date with Draco. Hermione was pleased but Ginny seemed worried about the whole idea of Draco altogether.

After dinner was over, all the students went up to their dorms and turned in for the night. Ginny and Harry, of course, snogged for a good five minutes before leaving each other's side. Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek after dropping her off in front of her dorm. She smiled dreamily and strolled inside as he left. Meanwhile Alatriel and Draco bid good night to each other in the Slytherin common room. "I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade." Draco said before he left. Alatriel walked up to her room in a trance.

* * *

Everyone was looking forward to their trip to Hogsmeade. That Saturday, every student seemed to be fully energetic and excited that classes were done for the week. All the students crowded out in front of the castle waiting for the professors to give the signal that it was okay for them to leave. Once given, the students made their way into Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny walked together followed by Ron and Hermione. Neville and Seamus laughed and joked about their summer experiences and such while Luna walked with them; her eyes fixed on The Quibbler.

Draco waited outside and told his friends to go on ahead. Pansy walked by with a couple of other unruly Slytherins and caught sight of Draco. "Draco, dear, wait for me." She quickly walked to Draco's side followed by her friends.

_Oh, no._ Draco looked around in search of Alatriel. "Pansy, please, I'm meeting someone here."

Pansy looked flushed. "Meeting someone? But… I th… thought that we were going to Hogsmeade together. I don't understand, who are you-" Pansy trailed off. Alatriel had spotted Draco and Pansy and made her way towards them. "Look at what she's wearing. You would think she had SOME sort of style being from New York." Pansy said to her friends in a snobbish manner. Alatriel was a few yards away. She was dressed in black jeans cuffed at the bottom with black Doc's. The weather had gotten a bit chilly since their arrival so she had a long sleeved, black, thin hoody underneath a short sleeved black tee shirt.

Draco rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with the way she's dressed. Just because she doesn't wear tight short dresses, like you, doesn't mean she's any less 'stylish'. So sod off."

Pansy was furious. Alatriel finally reached them and smiled sweetly at Pansy. Pansy took one look at her and marched off with her friends close behind.

"What did I do?" Alatriel asked, feigning a hurt look.

Draco smiled. "You were just you… come on, let's get going." He winked. She laughed and they made their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

At The Three Broomsticks, Harry ordered 3 Fire Whiskeys and a butterbeer and Hermione sat with Ron and Ginny talking about her Head Dorm room.

"It's so big. I've never felt so small in my entire life." She laughed.

Ron looked at Hermione, seriously. "So, er, what's the bed like?" he asked, grinning handsomely.

Hermione smiled shyly. "Oh, Ron… don't be an idiot. The last thing I want to do is give you the idea that I'll be using my bed for anything other than sleeping." She said, half smiling. Ron frowned but smiled shortly after to let Hermione know he was only fooling; partly. "But to answer your question... the bed is rather large."

Ron blushed as images of Hermione in nothing but her sheets flooded his mind. "...Cool."

"Here are the drinks." Harry said once he made it to the table.

"Lovely. Let's make a toast." Hermione spoke graciously. Everyone nodded in agreement. "To friendships, both old…" Hermione looked at the doorway just as Alatriel and Draco walked in. She continued, "and new!" Hermione smiled as she finished toasting.

"Cheers." Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

"Bottom's up!" Ron chimed in.

Alatriel spotted the four of them and quickly began walking over while trying to lead Draco behind her at the same time. "Wait, Alatriel, I don't think that's a good idea. They don't exactly enjoy my company." Draco spoke as he pulled free from her grip.

"Draco, I don't know what the deal is between all of you. You guys get so uptight and tense, and not to mention, DRAMATIC, when there's a confrontation. It's really kind of childish. I know they'll like you, if you just give them half a chance. Let them see how sweet a guy you can be. Show them MY Draco, not the false Draco that they knew!" She replied happily.

Draco looked deeply into her eyes. _'MY Draco'… Can she really have those types of feelings for me?_

Draco looked behind Alatriel, at the table that hosted his "enemies" of 8 years. He focused on Hermione, who seemed to be the only one that had noticed them walk in. Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled. Her smile was genuine and warm. Draco knew that things would be okay since Hermione would be there. He looked back into Alatriel's beaming brown eyes. "Alright. I'll go." Draco announced.

"Yay!" Alatriel squealed with delight. She took his hand in hers and led the way to the table. Neither one knew the chaos that would soon unfold.

Hermione grew excited as she realized that Alatriel was bringing Draco over. iWow. This is going to be big. I just hope everyone will remember not to start up with unwanted matters. Oh, Ron. Please don't botch this up with your bloody temper!/i Everyone at the table looked in the direction Hermione was looking in. Harry and Ron's smiles faded as soon as they caught sight of Draco. Hermione made room for them without hesitation. Harry and Ron both looked surprised to see how happy Hermione seemed with Draco at the table.

"So, how's the booze, in this place?" Alatriel asked Harry and Ginny, trying to lure the tension away from Draco.

Harry snapped out of his stunned expression and quickly answered, "Its fine. You should try some." He never kept his eyes off Draco. Draco felt the hatred but knew he deserved worse. Ron could not stop gawking at Hermione until one good kick in the knee by Ginny put a stop to it. Ron's expression changed from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds and Hermione felt the burning energy build up within him.

"Ron." Hermione quickly said. "Here have a toffee-flavored biscuit." She said as she rammed one into his opened mouth.

Ginny found it to be extremely funny and Harry couldn't help but smile at the look of Ron's overstuffed maw. Alatriel looked at Draco who seemed to be terribly uncomfortable.

She grabbed his hand. "It'll be fine, please don't worry. Chilax!" she whispered.

Draco moved in closer to her. "Chi- what?" he asked, confused.

Alatriel smiled as she realized her use of language must've sounded completely alien to him. "Chilax. It means 'chill' and 'relax'. That's how lazy the American culture is these days." She laughed. Draco smiled and decided he wanted something to drink, or rather, seriously needed something to drink.

"Excuse me." He announced to the table. "I'm going to get us a few drinks."

He looked at Hermione. "Hermione, do you want something else?" Hermione, in awe, shook her head no and thanked him before he left.

"Isn't that sweet? Come on, guys! Isn't he a not-so-bad guy?" Alatriel broke the silence. Harry and Ron shifted awkwardly in their seats. Ron still chewing away at what was left of the biscuit in his mouth.

Ginny looked at Alatriel lovingly. "You must be extremely special and pure to see something, anything, in a guy like Draco."

Alatriel smiled, for she took this as a compliment. "Well, I don't know about me being pure but he's definitely a better person than most people I know and it seems he's different now from what you've told me about him. I'm willing to stake my life on it."

Ron looked irritably at Alatriel. "Yeah, right! Just like you were willing to put your life in the hands of your so-called friends back at your old school? Big whoop! You made a mistake then and you're making an even worse mistake now. Draco is a git, a bloody evil, filthy lil' bugger and I'll never pretend to be his friend. Ever! He's an idiot and you're not far off if you really believe HE could change." Ron said loudly and angrily. Everyone at the table stood silent. Although Harry and Ginny might have shared Ron's feelings and opinion about Draco, both knew that what he said about Alatriel was mean and completely uncalled for.

Alatriel looked at Ron sadly."Unlike you, Ron, I can see passed childish and past experiences. I don't stand around wallowing in my own self-pity, looking for new ways to make myself more appealing for the one I love, instead of just going up to her and telling her how I feel. You're a coward. Draco may have been as bad as you guys say he was, but he's definitely socially braver than you." She looked only at Ron then shifted her gaze to Ginny and Harry who had their eyes fixed on her.

She continued, "How can you ever find out if he can change if you already expect him to be the same? And, yeah, I may have screwed up at my old school. I trusted a few people that shouldn't have been trusted. I admit that and regret it every single day of my life! It cost me my real friends, and it cost me my family! Even though I realized this way too late to make amends with them, I still managed to turn myself around. If I can do it I'm pretty sure Draco can. So, I have to believe that every person has this choice; some are more willing than others to choose to be bad, but they can still change. What's so wrong with that?" She had stood up now and Hermione had tried to console her but to no use. She was fully crying now. Ron had found a spot on the floor to look at in order to avoid her saddened gaze. Harry stared off also avoiding eye contact, while Ginny began to tear.

"I'm so sick of people looking down on me as if my next move is going to be just as bad as all the rest. I'm trying… so hard to make the best of my situation. I thought you were my friends. I thought I had finally found people that'll see my intentions as good rather than horrible… like my past!" She stopped and looked at the spectacle she was making of herself. From one face to another, Alatriel glanced, looking for something, ANYTHING that would make her feel better, more secure. When she found no such feeling, she looked at Hermione, who was now crying as much as she was, and walked away. Out into the darkening skies she walked, and disappeared behind the doors of The Three Broomsticks pub.

After a while, Draco came back with the drinks and noticing that Alatriel was not around looked questionably at Hermione. Hermione dried away her tears.

Draco grew concerned. "Hermione, what's going on? Where's Aly?"

Hermione could no longer delay. "She left. She got really upset, I think its best if we went looking for her. Come on, Draco."

Draco roughly placed the drinks on the table. "What did you do to her?" He demanded looking from Harry to Ron.

Ron's anger intensified. "We didn't do anything! It's all your fault, anyways! Coming here, expecting to be friends like if the last 8 years never happened! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Draco fumed. "My fault? It wasn't my idea to come here and spend the day with you. I did it for Alatriel and Hermione. What did you say to her, anyways, huh, Weasel? Only a blabbering idiot like you would know how to make a pretty girl storm off in anger! What did you say?" Draco yelled. Ron reached for his back pocket and armed himself with his wand. Pointing it directly at Draco, Ron began to say a spell when all of a sudden his wand flew out of his hand and dropped to the floor.

Hermione had disarmed him. "This is extremely childish, and it's starting to get old really, really quickly!" She placed her wand back into her pocket and looked from one confused face to the next.

* * *

Alatriel sat on a rock not too far away from the pub. Nightfall was approaching. She couldn't stop herself from crying and felt that she had somehow screwed up her chances of having a normal witch's life, once again. However, when she thought it could get no worse, she heard a very familiar snobbish laugh coming from around the corner of the building in front of her.

"That was absolutely ghastly. Did you see that first year's outfit? Looked like the cat dragged her in." Pansy stated. Alatriel looked over in the direction of all the hullabaloo and her heart sank when she saw who it was. Pansy and her two prissy tag-alongs walked in her direction. When Pansy saw Alatriel sitting on the rock looking distraught and all alone, a sense of pure delight overwhelmed her. "Come on, girls." She said as she led the way.

Alatriel sat, demoralized, not knowing if she should get up and leave or stay and ignore them. Too late.

"Aww, what's the matter? Is the little transfer whore sad because Draco left her here all alone?" Pansy sneered. The other girls giggled. Alatriel tightened her fists into balls and held them on her lap. Pansy noticed this. "What's the matter? Are you upset because I'm right? He did leave you, didn't he. It was expected, took long enough though. Aww, are you heartbroken? Well, get over it! Draco is mine and he only wants me, so BACK OFF!" Pansy taunted. Alatriel could take no more.

She got up and stood inches from Pansy's face. Although Alatriel had to look up to Pansy in order to keep eye contact, she didn't seem frightened or discouraged by this.

"You know what, Panties? I'm starting to get really sick of your pathetic shit! Get it through that hard, ugly head of yours that Draco can't STAND you! And, please... throwing yourself at him every chance you get even when its as clear as day that he doesn't want you... yet you call me a whore. Let me make this simple enough that someone with your intelligence might understand. I don't fight over guys, it's not my style. But if a dude that I like is being stalked by someone he DOESN'T want, I'm gonna have to step in and regulate, especially when he's constantly being attacked by the likes of vultures like YOU!" Alatriel stepped back a little and kept her right hand close to her wand in her back pocket.

"Now, are you going to leave me alone, or do I have to make you leave?" Alatriel asked gravely.

Pansy looked taken aback by this approach. She looked from one friend to the other and smirked so as not to lose face. "Do you really think you can make us leave? Are you tacky and stupid?" Pansy laughed and her cronies joined in. Alatriel's gaze fell to the floor. She had not wanted it to come to this. However, she knew that Pansy and her no-good friends would not be leaving her alone without some form of a showdown.

"Well…" Alatriel began. She held her wand tightly in her hand. "…I warned you." Without a second's hesitation, Alatriel's hand flew out of her pocket, wand directed at Pansy's face. "INSANTARTE!"

A grayish light shot out of her wand and hit Pansy in the head with an electrifying surge which traveled from her head to the rest of her body. The sudden impact knocked Pansy back, toppling her friends to the ground in the process. The moment they made contact, the electric current spread throughout the three sprawled out figures on the ground. The quivering bodies now laid motionless on the floor, their expressions blank and their hair in a frizzy mess. Alatriel looked at Pansy. "I told you to leave me alone." She sighed.

Hermione and Draco had been drawn by the ruckus and now stood open-mouthed at the carnage by their feet. Draco walked around the girls towards Alatriel.

"What… What happened?" He asked with his arms held out and a confused expression on his face.

Hermione was horrified, her hands covering her mouth. "Aly, what did you do?" She asked through her hands.

Alatriel looked at Hermione. "It's not permanent. They'll be okay… in a few days. They're probably gonna talk nonsense for a while, though. And they won't remember anything about this after a week or so." She looked earnestly at Hermione. "They weren't gonna leave me alone, Mimi. This was the only thing I could think of to do without really hurting them."

Hermione was relieved that the damage was not going to be permanent and was also glad that Alatriel was now okay. "What's going to happen to them?" Hermione asked as she pointed to Pansy and the two girls.

Alatriel turned around to face them. "They'll wake up in a few minutes. They'll be fine by themselves, the spell only makes them sound like babbling idiots but it's harmless. Though, it might not show much of a difference from their normal selves. They'll be able to make it back to Hogwarts just fine, however. I promise." She said honestly.

Draco finally spoke. "How do you know that for sure?

" Alatriel looked dearly at him. "I should know. I invented it." She said as she looked down gravely at the defenseless forms on the floor.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of awe.

"You invented that spell?" Hermione asked, surprised, yet impressed. Draco smiled as he realized that Alatriel was going to be full of surprises.

She looked at them both and half smiled. "Yes. Its one of my creations. I had very high marks in my classes before I joined the DC. We would dabble in different kinds of spells and wound up creating a few of our own."

Draco looked puzzled. "DC?"

Hermione's gaze went to the girls lying on the ground before them. "The Dungeon Crew." She spoke up.

Alatriel smiled. "Yeah, it's the name of the gang I joined back at NYW. Pretty corny I know, but it worked wonders for us."

Alatriel looked at Hermione. "Let's get outta here." Hermione looked down at Pansy and back at Alatriel who was now making her way towards Draco. With a small sigh, Hermione followed suit and together they made their way towards The Three Broomsticks again. Alatriel stopped in front of the pub and hesitated. Draco knew exactly how she felt. He too did not wish to return to the scene of their earlier chaotic mess.

Hermione smiled weakly at them both. "Come on. Everyone's really sorry about earlier, especially Ron. If not, he will be." Hermione smiled wider.

Draco half smiled as he looked at Alatriel for a decision. "I'll go in there if you will." He told her softly.

Alatriel breathed in deeply as her gaze lifted from the ground to the door. "Alright, I'll go. But…" she turned towards Hermione. "…the minute there's trouble I'm gone. I don't wanna risk saying anything that's gonna make things worse."

Hermione understood. "Not a problem. If such a situation should arise, I will leave with you, deal?" Hermione looked sympathetically at her.

Alatriel smiled. "Deal!" Hermione opened the door and one by one they walked into the pub.

Back at the tablesilenced lingered in the air. Ron busied himself by staring at the bubbles in his Fire Whisky while Harry and Ginny sat close together looking across the room. Ron spoke without removing his gaze from the glass. "I spoiled it with Hermione, didn't I?"

Ginny looked at Ron without expression. "Ron, when are you going to learn that your mouth will get you into loads of trouble if you let it run wild as you do? Your words hurt. They hurt everyone, not just who you intend them to. Quite frankly, if Hermione isn't angry with you, I'd be surprised. You owe Alatriel an apology. Own up to it!" Harry remained quiet and made no eye contact with Ron.

Ron, still staring at the glass in his hands, sighed deeply. "I know."

Hermione made her way to where a distraught Harry, Ron, and Ginny were. Alatriel and Draco followed slowly behind her. Harry spotted Hermione and cleared his throat in an attempt to get Ron's attention. Ron looked up at Harry and saw that he was looking towards the door. Following his gaze, Ron came face to face with Hermione who had just reached the table along with Alatriel and Draco. Silence filled their corner of the Three Broomsticks. No one made eye contact except for Ron and Alatriel, who had accidentally looked towards the table and instead found Ron's face. She gave a soft sigh and, swallowing her pride, gave a weak smile to let Ron know that what happened was over with. Ron, who had been taken off guard by the sudden smile, (weak though it was) smiled sheepishly.

Although a silent apology was felt all around, the golden trio (plus 3) sat quietly in their small corner of the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny kept mostly to themselves, while Hermione and Alatriel spoke quietly about the days earlier events.

"Wow, Aly, I'm still surprised that you invented that spell. What was it, exactly?" Hermione asked.

Alatriel thought for a moment. "I never did come up with a name for it. It's a psycho-electric based spell. What it does is, it scrambles your brain cells in a certain pattern which allows it to realign them at a later time. The period between scrambling and unscrambling varies depending on how many factors played part in it. You got your focusing energy, the individual that you're using it on, and I can't remember for sure but I believe jewelry may have an affect or counter affect on the spell as well. Well, anyways, the point of the spell, as you have seen, is to completely confound the brain; making it extremely difficult for them to make any sense with their words or actions. Their basic motor skills are not affected; they'll be able to walk around and get to the places where they need to be but they make for horrible conversation on the way there." Alatriel chuckled to herself. She always thought that this spell was a laugh. Hermione found her spell very intriguing.

Ginny had been listening in on their conversation but had not been obvious about it. However, her focus was now 100% on the topic at hand. "What spell is that, that you mentioned, Aly?" she asked.

Taken by surprise at the fact that the little red-head was listening, Alatriel responded, "Its nothing really; just a stupid experiment I came up with a few years back. When my gang, the Dungeon Crew, as we were known, felt that someone might snitch on us about some mischievous act or other, we would use this spell on them in order to effectively neutralize the situation without actually killing them. I mean, we were bad, but when we first started out, we'd just get into little fights here and there, nothing too serious, though." She said. Draco could not keep his eyes off of her and when he realized he was gawking, he turned his focus on his Fire Whisky.

Hermione noticed this and couldn't help but think _Aww, how cute!_.

**AN: Wooooo! Watch out, people Aly's got a fiery streak! She showed her claws in this chapter... Hope you enjoyed that. :) Please review!**


	6. Planning a Union

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Please review! :)**

A few weeks have passed and the relationship between Alatriel and Draco had somewhat heated up. She and Draco walked around either hand in hand or with Draco's arm wrapped around her waist. They weren't the only ones, either. Ron had finally worked up enough nerve to ask Hermione out properly. Surprised that she agreed, at first, Ron took several days to realize that she had in deed said 'Yes' and not something along the lines of 'Not a chance in hell'. In fact, after the inital shock, they have also taken to walking hand in hand through the halls. However, Ron decided that it's probably too soon to kiss Hermione on the lips no matter how much he wished to snog the life out of her. Say what you will about the young man, but one thing he can be when you least expect it is a Gentlemen. Also on that list is a certain moppy-haired young stud; a Mr. Harry Potter has shown quite the romantic side. A side, by the way, that a certain Patil twin never got to see. She can be seen often staring at the couple with jealousy written all over her face. It is evident that Harry and Ginny are as close as ever and very often tend to snog each other every chance they can take.

Like relationships, friendships have been blooming as well. More and more, students have started to mingle with others from different houses. What started out as two or three combinations quickly grew into ten or more. Soon, the Great Hall became a small melting pot of sorts, with mixtures of student cliques and groups. As expected, there remained a small percentage of students, however, that refused to participate in interacting with others from different houses. A clear example would be a majority of Slytherins, and a few of each of the other houses.

* * *

It was a pretty dull day for a Friday. After classes, Hermione and Draco sat in their Common room, having invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny, as well as Luna, Neville, and two of the Slytherins that had embraced Inter-House Unity, to hang out with them. Together, they had been brainstorming ideas to try and win over the rest of the students that stuck mainly to their 'kind'.

"Okay…" Hermione spoke, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "So far we have the idea of throwing a Formal Gathering where everyone is to spend the night mingling with a person from a different house. In order to make sure of this, everyone's names will be drawn out of a charmed bowl. The bowl is designed to make sure that the name that is pulled out is someone from a different house than the person that picked the name. The idea is that by the end of the night, a good amount of people would have found someone new to consider befriending." She sighed, and then continued, "What do you think?" She asked the room.

Ginny beamed. "I think it's fantastic! Because it's not like it's a date, or anything, it'll be just another way to make new friends." She said.

Hermione replied, "Exactly!"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. What about if certain people decide they hate their chosen person, how can we keep them from harming anybody?" Ron chimed in, directing his question to Draco.

Hermione knew all too well who Ron meant by "certain people", referring to those in Slytherin that wouldn't hesitate to raise their wand against someone of a different house, or different blood for that matter. Draco decided to respond calmly. "Well, Hermione and I have come up with possible spells and charms to use in the Great Hall that would prevent any magical use of all wands within it. This way if there are any problems with CERTAIN people, they'll find themselves unable to harm anyone. Would that be all, Weasley, or do you have any more concerns?"

The room was quiet, until Alatriel interrupted. "Well, I think its friggin' awesome! I mean, think about it, it's almost fool-proof. There's always room for improvement, though. Like, how would we stop people from harming each other if they decide to leave the Great Hall?"

Harry thought long and hard and responded, "Well, maybe we could ask McGonagall about the possibility of charming the entire castle, for the night, rather than just the Hall."

Even Draco decided that it was a decent enough idea. "Good one, Potter. Hermione, you're the top witch, would that be possible?" Harry was surprised by Draco's civility and turned to Hermione for her answer. Ron seemed just as surprised, but Ginny having already had a few civil conversations with Draco, hadn't given it a second thought.

"Well, I'm certain it can be done but something of that magnitude would need immense power, we would probably need to get a good amount of the teachers involved. It really shouldn't be a problem, considering it's the teachers that prefer Inter-House Unity the most." Hermione scribbled down some notes after responding.

One of the Slytherins who had been very quiet the entire time there decided now would be the time to speak up. "Not that I have any problems with the ideas that have been tossed about, but what if instead of a bowl being charmed, we use the House Cup? It would be rather fitting wouldn't it? I mean, what better way to unite the houses if not with the prized House Cup? And... on a slightly different topic, what kind of entertainment would we be having?" She was a 6th year, her hair was as straight as Ginny's, but as black as Darkness itself. She had jaded eyes and, ironically, they were as green as jade stones. Her skin was pale but silky; there wasn't a blemish in sight. All in all, she seemed almost trodden down, but had an air of beauty about her. It was assumed that the emotional scars were due to the war.

Silence once again took over the room, as everyone aside the three Slytherins, were stunned to hear a different voice thrown into the conversation. Alatriel was the first to speak. "You know, that actually makes a lot of sense….uh, shoot, what's your name again, hun?" She asked the Slytherin.

The dark haired girl made eye contact with Alatriel. "My name is Siren Wrage." She said, in the same tone as Luna would have said it. In fact, she quite resembled Luna Lovegood, when it came to mannerisms, but their personalities were as different as night and day.

"Right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm still getting used to everyone here." Alatriel replied.

Siren smiled as if to show that no offense was taken. _Wow, She's got such a beautiful smile…_ Alatriel thought, she then spoke up again, "Well, Siren brings up a good do you think, guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione lightly slapped her forehead. "Of course, why didn't I see that before?" She smiled at the younger girl. "Great idea, Siren. Oh, and about the music, Draco and I will compile a list of some of the hottest bands. See if we could get one to come play for us." Siren smiled back, warmly.

Alatriel bit her lip, gently. "I really hope you guys will have some American music there… I am a little homesick." A few smiles in the room followed Alatriel's pleading look with puppy-dog eyes.

Hermione addressed her. "Of course, Aly, I don't think we'll have any objections here. Just give me a list of all the songs you would like and I will see what I can do about them being played during the formal."

Alatriel jumped up with joy, "YAY! Thanks, Mimi, you're the best!"

"Okay. Now, can we please put all this Formal stuff aside for a while and just chill?" Alatriel asked the room.

"Well, I'm already quite chilled at the moment; maybe we should get the fireplace going." Luna said matter-of-factly. A general laughter erupted throughout the room, and Alatriel sat next to Luna to explain what she had meant by "chill". After that, everyone decided to play a game of Enchanted Charades and Draco decided he would head down into the kitchen for some butterbeers. Ginny managed to get Harry to go with him, by bringing up the fact that Draco would need help bringing up the drinks.

Harry reluctantly walked over to Draco. "Oy, Malfoy. Need a hand getting the drinks?"

Draco decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact, it'd be quite beneficial, if Draco was to be stopped by any teachers because they suspect he'd be up to something, seeing Harry with him would diffuse any such idea. "Yeah, alright. Maybe we could get one of the house elves to sneak us a bottle of Fire Whisky." He chuckled a bit. Harry smirked and decided that maybe Malfoy wasn't such a git after all.

Heading into the corridor, Draco and Harry made their way down a few flights of stairs, avoiding taking the wrong ones, and walked into the kitchen. As they waited for the elves to retrieve what they had asked for, Harry and Draco took this time to discuss the Formal Gathering in better detail. When the elves returned, the boys grabbed the drinks and headed back to the Head Common room. On their way back Harry looked over at Draco and couldn't contain himself. "So, what's the story, Malfoy? I know that you have been through as much hardships as everyone else, but in all honesty, I can't figure out how you could change so quickly…"

Draco didn't look at Harry, but he responded. "I can understand your skepticism, Potter. I really do. But I don't believe that I could ever prove to you why I have changed, and honestly, I don't feel that I have to prove myself to you or anyone else for that matter. Believe me, or don't believe me. Its completely up to you. However, I have too many regrets and demons to try to 'fit in' anymore. None of that stuff matters to me now. I don't care about blood, I don't care about wealth, I just want to be free. I want to be ME. That's my story, Potter. No games and no ulterior motives. Like you, I just want to live a normal life…"

They stopped at the Head portal. Harry remained silent for a moment. "If it's any consolation, Malfoy, I'm glad that in the end, you joined our side in the war. Because, if it hadn't been for you or your mother, none of us, would've survived." Silence again. Harry started to walk into the Head Common room when Draco stopped him.

"Oy, Potter!" Harry turned around. "Thanks."

Harry smiled. "No problem, mate. Now let's get in there before everyone thinks we've gotten into a row." Draco chuckled and followed Harry inside.

* * *

The laughs and jokes seemed to go on well into the early hours of the morning. By 4 am, everyone was back into their respective dorms. However, Hermione and Draco were completely wiped out from hosting their little Common room get-together that they both passed out on the couch. Everyone seemed to have a dreamless sleep after that, which proved to be a positive thing for those that even after a year, still woke up in terror from the nightmares caused by the war.

By 11 am, mostly everyone that made an appearance at the hang-out the night before had made it down to breakfast. Some were still half asleep while others were wide awake and conversing about its events. Those that were down at breakfast were Neville, Luna, Siren and Alatriel. Draco and Hermione, however, were still out on the couch. And Harry, Ron, and Ginny were making their way down to breakfast. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh… where… is Hermione?" Alatriel asked between yawns, clearly she was still half asleep and rested her head on the table.

Ron spoke between mouthfuls, "I…dwon't…know. Maybwee… sheshtill….swleeping." Ginny looked aghast but said nothing and Alatriel was too tired to feel disgusted by Ron so she just covered her face with her arms.

* * *

In the Head Common room, Draco stirred in his sleep, which caused Hermione to wake up. When she was fully awake, she noticed that not only was she not in her own dorm room but she was lying down in her Common room with Draco sleeping snuggly next to her. When realization set in, Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. In doing so, Draco's arm, which had been resting on Hermione's stomach, had flown off bouncing back into Draco's face. "Oooooff!" Hermione held her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

Draco rubbed his face where his arm had hit him. "Oy, Hermione. What's the big idea?" Her laugh became too much to hold back and she let it out completely.

After a moment she calmed down a bit. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I was just startled by something I didn't realize your hand was on my stomach." She giggled a bit.

"My what was where?" He demanded, confused.

She eased the giggling to a minor chuckle. "We must've fallen asleep on the couch, and sometime during the night your arm found its way on my stomach. It isn't a big deal, Draco. No worries."

Draco looked offended, "Worried? Who's worried? I'm not worried, why would I be worried?" he said nervously.

Hermione burst out with another roar of laughter. "Hahahaha…awww….you're …hehe …so cute… when you're… nervous!" She said through bouts of laughter.

Draco was not amused. "Very funny…"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she pinched his cheeks. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She added. Draco sat back down and decided to take a nap until she was finished.

Hermione made it down to breakfast while Draco took his turn in the shower. When Alatriel spotted her, she beamed. Waving Hermione over, Alatriel moved over to make room for her to sit. "Oh good, you're finally up lazy bones. Mimi, I need to talk to you about something."

Hermione yawned her reply. "Uuuuuuuuhhhh…. 'scuse mehh… whooo… sure, what's on your mind?"

Alatriel made sure no one was listening in. "Okay, I have two problems. You know that I like Draco, right?" She asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Duhh, Aly, it's obvious to everyone, I mean you two are practically dating."

Alatriel sighed. "Well… problem number one, I think I might like someone else too…."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, goodness. Who?"

That's problem number two… promise me you won't judge me, Mimi, I mean, seriously, please, do NOT judge me?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Aly, I would never judge you; you are a good friend of mine. So, spit it out already!"

Alatriel took a deep breath. "Siren…"

Hermione became confused. "Siren, what?"

It was Alatriel's turn to sigh in frustration. "Siren, is the person that I like!"

Hermione took a moment. "Siren is a girl." She said.

Alatriel raised her hands in the air and dropped them again. "'Well spotted', Mimi" she said in a mock British accent.

Hermione got up and pulled Alatriel towards the end of the table. "I thought you liked boys, Aly?" She stated.

Alatriel looked down at her boots. "Well, funny you should mention that… I suppose I'd kept a tiny little secret from you… I like both."

It was Hermione's turn to throw her hands up in the air and left them fall back down to her sides. "How could you keep this from me?"

Alatriel shifted her feet. "I didn't think it was important…"

Hermione looked into her friend's eyes. "Oh, Aly. It isn't important, but stuff like this is what best friends should know about each other, isn't it?"

Alatriel saddened. "I guess… well I wouldn't really know, I mean I've been here for about a month or so and I have yet to see any gay, lesbian, or bisexual people here, Mimi. For Christ sakes, I want to fit in, not stand out!" By now, Alatriel was tearing and Hermione felt a twinge of sadness for her friend.

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it's not here. I'll be honest with you, Aly; I am certain there are people here, feeling just like you and who are having similar problems." Alatriel smiled a bit and Hermione hugged her tightly. "You're not to worry, darling, we'll figure this out. I promise."

Alatriel sighed against Hermione's neck and spoke into it. "Okay…. I want bacon…"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, then. Let's go get some."

Alatriel removed her face from the nook of Hermione's neck. "Thanks, Mimi, you're such an awesome friend!" Hermione smiled and led her back to where everyone else had joined.

* * *

Draco walked into the Hall and a conundrum struck him. Where to sit? Was he ready to start showing some 'unity' on his part, or did he want to hide amongst his so called friends? He looked over at the Slytherin table, but no one seemed to have noticed his arrival. He turned to the Gryffindor table where his eyes were met by two large, happy looking, brown eyes. Hermione pursed her lips as she realized what he was pondering. She smiled comfortingly to let him know she will be there for him no matter what he decides. Draco noticed this and couldn't help but smile. _When exactly did we get this far? _He thought, looking at the bouncy brunette. _How has she gotten so deeply under my skin, past the bad blood, straight into my heart? _It was in that moment that Draco had an epiphany. _I care about this gi_rl. He smiled. _Her friendship actually means something to me. I'm not going to lose that. _He took one final glance at the Slytherin table. At this point, a few of them had managed to spot him, and eyed him suspiciously. This was his moment of truth… _Am I ready to face constant ridicule from both Father and all those from my house?_ It was time, he decided. Slowly, but confidently, he made his way over to Hermione, and the rest of his new friends.

**AN: Who didn't see that coming, right? :) Aly's Bi? What will become of her feelings for Siren?**

**Read on... Bwahahahaha**

**Please review!**


	7. Disregarded and Bombarded

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot.**

**Some background on Aly in this chapter. Also, little bit of Ron time too. Please enjoy. And review!**

After a few days, Draco and Hermione felt that they both had come up with a solid plan for the Formal Gathering to present to Professor McGonagall. After classes, they made their way to the Head Mistress' office to discuss their ideas.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I see you have outlined a proposal idea for Inter-House Unity. Come, now, let us see what you have in mind." With that said, Hermione began. She introduced the idea of a Formal Gathering that would be held in the Great Hall. She spoke of the charming of the House cup to magically select a pair, each from a different house, to be each other's designated mingling partner for the night. She proposed that silencing charms should be placed around each dyad, in order to ensure that students spoke only to those chosen as their partner.

After McGonagall granted the idea, Draco moved onto his part of the presentation. He reassured her that the possibility of students seeking to harm one another did not go unnoticed to them. He requested that, with her permission, the castle would be also charmed to magically disarm any and all students wishing to harm one another. However, Draco did amend that the idea of charming the entire castle was massive, and if she'd prefer only to charm the Great Hall at least consent to magically prohibit students from leaving the Hall at all before Midnight, when all charms and spells would have expired. Hermione added that to exemplify the idea of unity, she and Draco would agree to be each other's partner.

McGonagall beamed. "Never before have I seen such maturity from a young wizard and witch your age. You have shown strength to move on after such unpleasant times and courage to move forward instead of receding in fear of the unknown. But, above all else, you have ventured into unification with such precision that it is, without a doubt, the proudest moment of my life!" Hermione and Draco exchanged smiles. The Head Mistress turned to the portrait behind her where a twinkle-eyed, white-bearded, wizard smiled so elegantly down at her. She turned to face the students again. "Albus would've been just as proud of the both of you." Hermione began to tear. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat and all traces of happiness on his face began to fade. McGonagall spoke only to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, believe me, Albus would be most proud of you. The war is over, dear. Your past has been forgiven; you do know that, don't you?" Draco eyed her apologetically. "Albus loved us all, including you, Mr. Malfoy. Trust that he knew the goodness in you, I'd reckon, even before you did." She smiled confidently.

"With that said, I grant you permission to use the charm, but only on the Great Hall. Even with Voldemort gone, there is still some evil in this world. In order to protect our school, we cannot afford to render the entire castle incompetent with disarming charms." She smiled when she noticed that even so, both students appeared genuinely happy for being given the opportunity to move forward with their plans. "Alright, when shall we host the Formal Gathering, then?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione responded. "Well, we want to give everyone enough time to prepare. Also, we need to orchestrate the entire event which could take time in and of itself. Not to mention, Christmas/New Year's Holiday, next month. So, we estimate by mid March." Draco nodded in agreement.

McGonagall nodded as well. "We'll make it on Friday, the 19th of March at 7pm." McGonagall made a note of it amongst her parchments.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"Well, would that be all, then?" She looked up at them. They nodded and proceeded to leave.

With November nearly over, it was announced that on March 19th, there will be a Formal Gathering held for all students. Flyers were flown around and posters with animated fireworks were hung up in practically every room. Banners with the four house colors blending together decorated the entrances of the castle. Soon enough, everyone was talking about the Formal Gathering. As expected, some students opposed the very idea of it; having heard that their partners would be from another house and would be picked the night of. Anxiety grew rapidly by the end of the month.

* * *

December arrived swiftly and with it came the whitest of winters that Hogwarts has ever seen. Everyone seemed excited for many reasons. With Christmas in a few weeks, students were eager to spend the holidays with their families. However, there were a few students that wouldn't have had a problem if time slowed and Christmas took longer to arrive. Alatriel wondered why so much time had passed so soon. She sat, during her free period, in the Great Hall, watching students smile and laugh, discussing their holiday plans with one another, and making gift lists. _Everyone has someone to be with for Christmas._ She watched a young witch ifrom Hufflepuff jump excitedly as she read a letter sent by her parents._ I guess maybe it would be a good idea to send my parents a Christmas gift, or at the very least a card. _She glanced down at the book she had been pretending to read and sighed. _Hell, who am I kidding? They probably wouldn't even open it once they saw that it was from me! _There wasn't a frown around that she could see. She'd be the only one. _I can't take this shit!_ Tears fighting to come out, she blinked them away and in less than a minute she was out of the Hall. She made her way outside and sat by the lake, in the same spot that she sat with Draco, her first full day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Alatriel's POV:

_It never used to be this way._ I looked over at a group of students just relaxing on the grass talking amongst themselves. I couldn't help but remember a time when I was about eight years old. My mom and dad took me on a picnic in Highland Park. That was on the Brooklyn side. I remember that we woke up really early in the morning to get everything ready. Mom had prepared the sandwiches the night before and all we needed to do was pack the utensils and radio and such. My mom and dad were both NYW Alumni, which meant a lot to them because the school emphasized both Magical and Muggle study. Combining Magical and Muggle properties were what my family and I lived by. You could say we had the best of both worlds. Thus, we enjoyed spending days without the use of magic, something we'd tend to call Muggle Time. _*laughing to myself*_

That picnic was one I'll never forget. Mom and dad had also brought our sports equipment because they knew I loved to run around and get active. After all, it was in my genes to be active. Mom had been captain of the Volleyball team her senior year at NYW and dad had played Shortstop on the school's Baseball team during his senior year. So, I guess it was inevitable for me to want to play sports. Once we set up the net and we got into place, hours rolled by like minutes as we played against each other in volleyball. Then we took a break and ate while listening to the radio play Pop music. Mainly hits by Michael Jackson and Madonna. After a good resting period, we switched over to baseball. Dad pitched to me and, although I was never really good with batting, when I finally hit the ball I ran for dear life. Mom pretended that the ball slipped out of her hand after she had caught it, which made me run faster as I rounded third, giggling the whole time. She threw the ball to my dad, but he dropped it. _ERROR! Yeah!_ I remember thinking. I slid into Home plate, which was really a piece of cardboard we had found by the parking lot. Dad was too late to get me, but he charged anyways. I screamed with delight when he had tried to tag me out. "Nuh uh, daddy. I'm safe! Ask mom, ask mom! I'm safe!" I had said laughing the whole time while trying not to let my dad touch me with the baseball.

My mom had ran up to us and said, "I dunno, kiddo, we're gonna have to see an instant replay of that just to make sure!"

I laughed and said "Okay, watch." I pretended to swing the bat in slow motion at an imaginary ball. Then I ran slowly around all the bases and slowed down extra at Home plate. Dad played along and, in slow motion, tried to tag me but missed as my foot touched base. Then to make me laugh harder than my mom and I already were, my dad screamed in slow motion, "Nooooooooooo!" I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Then as if someone had pressed play my dad sped up and grabbed my stomach and started to tickle me. "Aly scores!" he screamed and my mom made a sound like a loud applause and cheering fans. "I'm a star….daddy!... Just …like you!" I had said between laughs.

He stopped tickling me, and smiled. _God, that was the happiest smile I can remember… _"That's right Punky Brewster! You're daddy's little Star!"

* * *

Back to General POV:

The bell rang, snapping Alatriel out of her thoughts. She wiped at her face when she realized she had been crying. _Great…_ She thought, sarcastically. "Time for Experimental Healing." She said to herself. She got up from the grass and made her way into the castle. She took her usual seat next to Neville and Luna. And today's class was sure to be a good one, but Alatriel kept finding herself thinking about that picnic._ I'd give anything to make dad that happy with me again…_

Luna noticed that Alatriel seemed to be in a different world. "Alatriel is something troubling you?" she asked nonchalantly.

Alatriel wondered why Luna always used her full first name instead of calling her Aly like everyone else had. "No, I'm okay. Just a little tired is all, hun." I replied. That was the end of that conversation.

Meanwhile, Draco couldn't have been happier that his free period had come. He made his way to the kitchen to get a snack. Harry had passed by and decided to get a snack as well. He spotted Draco. "Oy, mate." He said as he grabbed an orange from the fruit basket.

Draco had been in mid bite of an apple when Harry had come in. "Mmm…" Draco gave a small wave. "Oy… Pwwotter… " he said through mouthfuls of apple.

Harry smiled a bit. "I'ma head out to the pitch, practice some Quidditch. Come along?" Harry said as he peeled the orange.

"Awight.." Draco said as he swallowed what he had been chewing. Together they headed out to the pitch and practiced the remainder of their period, talking about Quidditch related things.

The week flew by and Friday came. Ron Had just come out of Hexes and Spells III, and looked forward to his free period. Draco and Hermione had been discussing decorations for the Formal Gathering between assignments during the class, and Ron felt a bit left out. His temper had been under control but just barely. Hermione smiled apologetically every so often just to calm him down. It seemed to him, like ages since they had any time alone together.

* * *

Ron's POV:

I didn't understand what could be so bloody important about the decorations that they couldn't wait till later to discuss. _Bloody Malfoy!_ I might as well have not been there. As soon as the bell rang I got up and left without saying a single goodbye to either of them. My intentions were to make bloody sure 'mione knew I was pissed off. I hoped that she felt guilty. _Serves her right!_ My blood began to boil and I knew I had to calm myself down. _I can control this._ "Come on, Ron, easy there." I coached myself. My anger started to drop. _I need to keep myself busy. If she's too busy for me, then I'll just be too busy for her. That's all._

I made my way to the library. _ I hate this bloody place!_ I had to do something to take my mind off of everything. I found a seat in the corner by the window. Minutes ticked by and I hadn't done a single thing. _Grrrrrrr_ Just then Luna passes by and in a desperate act I called her over to keep me company. "Oy, Luna!" I said a little too loudly which, thankfully, only earned me a frustrated look from nearby students instead of the wicked librarian.

Luna came over. "Hello, Ronald." She said to me, without any sort of emotion as she sat down.

_Blimey, I'll never get over how mental this girl is…._ "So watcha got there, Luna?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"This month's issue of The Quibbler." She said, continuing to read it.

_Oh, hell, she never let's off with that bloody Quibbler. _"Anything, good, then?" I asked immediately regretting that I did.

Luna looked at me. It's possible she was trying to figure out if I was really interested. "Actually, there's an article in here about a scandal involving Viktor Krum." She said matter-of-factly.

_Really?_ " Oh, yeah?" I asked, intrigued by anything that might shine a bad light on Krum. He was, after all, Hermione's ex-boyfriend. _Oh, how I bloody loathe him!_

Luna continued without looking up from her magazine. "Yes. It's not surprising, really. If I could be honest, he didn't exactly sit right with me."

I smirked. _Funny, the one girl that thought poorly of Viktor Bloody Krum and its LUNA!__  
_

"I mean, sure, he was quite a dashing boy; many girls at Hogwarts wanted to date him."

_Yeah, and one of them did!_ I thought, anger boiling over again.

She continued. "But, he didn't seem all that nice... or smart... Would you like to read about it?"

I thought for a moment. "Is it bad?" I asked.

Luna replied with a smirk. "Oh, yes. It's horrid."

"A'ight, then." I said. Luna smiled, for the first time since I'd seen her today. She took a second copy of The Quibbler out of her bag and handed it to me. _How many copies did she have in her bag? _But I didn't ask. I flipped through the pages to find the article. And sure enough, there it was. Complete with moving picture. Headline reading: "Krum Kicked Off For Kid!" According to the article, Krum had a child out of wedlock with some groupie harlot who threatened to sue him for abandonment. He was kicked off the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team because of the scandal. I started snickering.

Luna looked over at me. She smiled politely. "I knew that you didn't fancy Viktor Krum. That's why I told you about the article. To cheer you up." She told me.

"What'd ya mean, 'chee'r me up? I'm a'ight." I said defensively.

She smirked. "Oh, Ronald. You're always a joker." She said, then focused herself back on The Quibbler.

_Mental, I tell ya_ "I'm completely serious. I don't need cheering up." I told her, rather unconvincingly.

She noticed. "I understand why it is that you are upset. I'd be upset too if I couldn't spend time with my boyfriend. Not that I have one, but I'm sure that if I did, I'd be upset too if we couldn't spend a lot of time together." She said, without taking her eyes off of the magazine.

I couldn't believe it. She saw right through me. "How'd you know?" I asked, defeated.

"Well, it's quite simple really. What with the Formal Gathering being the biggest event of the year, aside from our N.E.W.T.S, Draco and Hermione would have a lot to do. If she's busy with that, then that doesn't seem to leave a whole lot of time left to spend together, now would it?" I was confounded. She continued. "Plus, you never would've called me over to sit with you, unless you didn't have anything else to do, and needed the company. I may not seem like I pay attention to details, but honestly, that's all I ever really do. I know you never really thought much of me over the years but I'm sort of used to it." She finished, without so much as a blink while reading.

_I'm such a bloody git…_ "I… uh.." But I didn't know what to say to that, Luna Lovegood always knew what to say to make someone speechless, and it wasn't always a good thing.

She looked over at me. "I don't mind, really, I enjoy the company as well. Besides, what are friends for?" she smiled and went back to reading.

I couldn't help but feel like punching myself right in the face. Here I am using this poor girl for my own selfish reasons, when in fact she knows that I'm using her and still, she manages to remain content. And she called me a FRIEND, which made me feel even worse._ I'm really sorry, Luna. I promise I'll be a better friend._ "So…" I started. Luna looked up at me. I continued. "Do you think it's true, then, about Krum, I mean?" She smiled. With that, we discussed the entire article from start to finish. Who knew Luna and I had some form of commonality? The rest of the period flew by, and as the bell rang, I actually felt a bit sad to leave.

**AN: Hmmm... What's going on here? :D Well, well, well... Ron has a sensitive side... Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Hogwarts for the Holidays

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot.**

**Also, I would like to clarify that character pairings this EARLY in the story are NOT guaranteed. And eventually this will be a Dramione fic. So, in the future if there's an issue with this, PM me or log in FIRST to leave a review about it. Thanks . :)**

**As always, enjoy the chapter! And please review!**

**Try to be patient... geez...**

Hermione and Draco met up in their Common room. Soon, they were joined by Luna, Ron, Ginny and Alatriel. Neville had asked Harry if he could teach him a little about Quidditch on the pitch, so that's where they were. Ginny and Alatriel were discussing dress colors and options. Draco and Hermione, of course, were discussing band options, while Ron found himself talking to Luna about what it might be like at the Formal Gathering.

"Ginny, seriously, STOP worrying about how you'll look! You're so beautiful; you'll look hot in anything you put on." Alatriel said calmly.

Ginny had been getting frustrated about what to wear for the Gathering. She looked into Alatriel's eyes. "You really think so, Aly?" she said, unsurely.

_How cute! _Alatriel thought. "Of course, silly goose! Now. Here's what I'm thinking…." Alatriel said as she grabbed Ginny's shoulders.

_Why does my stomach flip when she touches me?_ Ginny thought.

Alatriel continues. "…you, should definitely show off your shoulders! You have very nice shoulders and in a dress that shows it off, you'll kill in it!"

Ginny beamed._ I always feel so good when she compliments me._ She thought.

"Oh, and with your gorgeous hair color, I'd say a very light pink or peach color dress would do! What do you think?" Alatriel asked.

Ginny just looked at her and said. "Sounds absolutely marvelous!" Alatriel smiled confidently. _Her lips look so… soft…so.. inviting…_ Ginny thought.

"Earth to Ginny! Hello!" Alatriel asked waving her hand in front of Ginny's face. "You okay, sweety?"

Ginny snapped back into focus. "Oh, sorry, Aly, darling, I was miles away. I was fantasizing about the dress." She quipped.

Alatriel rolled her eyes and smiled seductively. "I know what you were fantasizing about… and it wasn't a dress that's for sure!"

Ginny blushed and looked half aghast. "No, really, Aly, it's not what you think…" Ginny began but Alatriel interrupted.

"You minx, you were thinking 'bout Harry, weren't you? Come on now, confess!"

Ginny sighed, feeling a bit relieved. "I confess! I was thinking about snogging Harry's face off." She said, acting shy.

"I knew it… dirty, dirty girl…" Alatriel said with a mock British accent.

Ginny smiled._ Yeah, I was snogging someone's face off, but it wasn't Harry's… what in the world is wrong with me?_ Ginny thought.

Hermione looked over at Alatriel and called her over. Alatriel walked over to them and placed her arms around both Hermione's and Draco's shoulders. "What's up, Mimi?"

Hermione pulls a parchment out of a folder and hands it to Alatriel. "Those are the names of the possible bands that are willing to come to Hogwarts to perform. So what's your opinion?"

Alatriel looks over the list and her eyes widened as she came across a familiar name. "Oooooh, oooh, this one Mimi, Wyrd Sisters. They're sooo great!"

Hermione smiled happiliy. "Oh, good. That's the one Draco and I decided on as well… Third time's a charm!" They all laughed. "Oh, Aly, are you sure you don't want to come with us to the Burrow, we'd have loads of fun?"

Alatriel sighed. "I already told you, Mimi, if you count how many people are already going, you'll see that it is already going to be pretty crowded. Plus, I don't know Ron's family. How would you feel if someone brought a complete stranger over to your house for the holidays without you meeting them first?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I guess you're right. But I don't very much like the idea of you being alone for the holidays!" Hermione replied. Draco, having heard their conversation looked up at Alatriel.

"It's alright, Hermione, I'll be fine." She told her.

Draco couldn't help but feel sad for her. Had he been paying attention to her these past few weeks he would've realized that she'd be spending Christmas all alone here at Hogwarts. _She's going to be all alone, while the rest of us will be with our families…_ He thought. Alatriel walked back over to Ginny.

Draco got up and walked over to Alatriel. "Aly, can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked her.

"Sure. What's up?" Alatriel said. Ginny decided to talk to Hermione for a while.

Draco took her hands in his. "Aly, I didn't think about how you were going to spend your Christmas. I've been so busy with the Gathering, that I've completely neglected you." His voice was low and sad.

"Oh, hush, Draco. Don't worry about me, really. I'll be fine. I know that you have plans to be with your family. Hell, everyone does. I don't mind staying here for the holidays. I'll feel more at home here than I've felt in a long time." Alatriel sounded confident, smiling ever so sweetly.

He couldn't help the way he felt when he was near her. _I love how you make me feel… Aly._ "I'll write to you as often as I can." He told her softly.

_Oh, Draco, you're so sweet._

He wanted to kiss her. They've only been dating for a few months, but they had not kissed yet. He looked deeply into her eyes and sensed that she wanted him to. He leaned in slowly. Alatriel leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was short but very intimate. And when he pulled away, she was blushing. He smiled at her and told her that he should get back to work. She nodded, but the blush didn't fade till what seemed like hours later.

* * *

It was that time of year again where everyone went home for the holidays. Students that were leaving made their way outside towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Harry were a few of the last ones to leave. Alatriel waited with them for a carriage. "Don't forget to write us, Aly." Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, for the 100th time, Mimi, I think I got it! Siren already said that I could use her owl."Alatriel hugged her tightly. Harry and Ron took turns hugging her and each promised to send me something.

Ginny, who had been quiet up until now, walked over to Alatriel. "I'll miss you, Aly!" She said shyly. Alatriel embraced her deeply and kissed her on the cheek. _Suddenly, I'm not so cold anymore_ Ginny thought.

"I'll miss you too, lil' minx." She winked at Ginny, who almost went weak in the knees but, thankfully, no one seemed to notice. The four of them piled into the carriage and it took off.

Draco had been waiting patiently for his girlfriend to finally say goodbye to him properly. Alatriel walked over to him and held him for what felt like eons. Finally, she loosened up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"'Have yourself a merry little Christmas…'" she sang with a smile.

He kissed her on the nose. "Stay warm, love." He told her.

"You too, babe."

He kissed her one last time and got into the next carriage. He stuck his head out the window and waved goodbye and the carriage rode out of sight. Alatriel stood there for a while. Snow was falling wonderfully down, covering all that she could see like a white velvet blanket. One final glance as the last of the carriages rolled away, and then Alatriel walked back inside the castle.

The Great Hall was almost completely empty, were it not for a small group of students that decided to stay. Unfortunately, almost all of them weren't exactly friends with Alatriel. She was still so new to the school and hadn't become acquainted with many people aside from those that she now considered as her friends. However, she was grateful for the fact that Siren had also decided to stay for the holidays. It was a pity, really, that so much time had passed and it was as if she hardly saw Siren anymore. But now with time being all they have, they could spend it getting to know one another. _One more friend to add to the bunch._

She made her way to the Owlery Tower. With a quill and piece of parchment in hand, Alatriel was determined to write to her parents. She put the quill tip to the paper. _What do I write?_ Then without a second's hesitation she began to write.

Mom and Dad,

December 19, 1999

I know you probably don't want to hear from me, however, I feel that I should at least try to contact you. Head Mistress Gravelpot has had me transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After my hospitalization I knew that I couldn't live much longer at the rate that I was going. H.M. Gravelpot felt that this would be the safest place for me, at least for now, until things die down back home. I think you should know that my grades are up and I have a whole new line of friends that I know you'd approve of. I know that I made many mistakes and committed many crimes that make you ashamed to call me your little girl. I'm writing to let you know that I am trying my hardest to make you proud of me again. I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I wish you both a Merry Christmas and hope that this New Year brings you joy! I miss you very much!

Aly, daddy's little Star

P.S. I love you with all of my heart

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Alatriel sat quietly reading a book. It was already December 22nd and she had not received a response to her parents' letter. She couldn't help but feel empty even though she had expected this. Pushing it to the back of her min, she returned to her book.

Siren walked into the room and, spotting Alatriel, made her way over to the brown-eyed Slytherin. "Hello, Aly." Alatriel jumped a little and laughed to herself when she saw Siren smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Alatriel blushed. "Its alright, I was just reading a horror story. You just had great timing." They both chuckled.

"I was wondering what you had planned for today?" Siren hoped that Alatriel had no plans.

"Aside from reading this book, I don't really have any plans."

Siren smiled and grabbed Alatriel by the hand. "Good, you're coming with me."

Siren made her way to the Room of Requirement, with Alatriel in tow. Back and forth she paced concentrating hard on what she wanted. Alatriel looked confused but didn't say a word. Suddenly a door began to form on the wall. Alatriel looked upon it with a mixture of bewilderment and excitement. Siren opened the door and pulled Alatriel inside. She shut the door behind them and turned around to find large room with an enchanted ceiling made to look like a midday sky with falling snow. The floor was split into two textures. One texture was a wooden floor with nothing really interesting about it, Alatriel noticed. However, the other texture was that of a frozen lake. The walls were also bewitched to look like the outdoors with woodland creatures walking and scampering across it.

Siren glanced at Alatriel. "Do you like it, Aly?"

Alatriel was speechless; all she could do was nod.

Siren smiled. "Wonderful. Come over to the bench and sit with me for a while."

Alatriel obeyed. She continued to look around as she sat down. "This place is beautiful! What is it?"

Siren explained to her what the room was called and that, like its name, it offered people the room that they required. She also explained how it worked.

Alatriel was indeed impressed. "We don't have rooms like this back at NYW. It's a good school, though. I have to say even when faced with all the remarkable qualities of Hogwarts, I kinda miss NYW."

Siren gazed at her in wonderment. "Have you ever gone ice skating, Aly?" Alatriel smiled as she thought about the rink at her old school.

"Yeah, we had a rink; it was right next to the gym. I skated whenever I had the chance, too. I loved it."

"I thought you would." Siren stood up and transfigured her sneakers into skates. She waved her wand over Alatriel's boots and transfigured them as well. She helped Alatriel up and together they walked onto the frozen lake. "Ready?" Siren asked.

Alatriel looked into Siren's eyes. "Absolutely!"

Together, they skated for hours. Falling once or twice and laughing about it, they made magical designs on the ice that seemed to come alive all around them in streams of shimmering silver. Alatriel was happy. For a few hours she forgot about the fact that her parents haven't written back, the fact that she was away from Draco, and she even forgot the fact that she would be alone for Christmas. She was free of all of that for a few hours… and it felt pretty nice.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and Alatriel has received cards from Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Draco had written several times which made Alatriel feel much better. However, there was still no sign of a response from her parents. _They're not going to write back_… Along with the cards, Alatriel was surprised to see that Ron and Harry sent her a box containing an assortment of candies that seemed otherworldly to her including: Fizzing Whizzbies, Canary Cream, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Peppermint Toads. _I'm scared to try half this shit…_ She thought. Ginny had given her a locket that not only holds two moving pictures, but can also serve as a light source if one needed to see in the dark. Hermione sent her a set of rare books: the first one was Symbolic Prophecy of the Garden of Eden and the second one was The Art of Astral Projection. Draco sent her a gift as well, but it came with a note that instructed her not to open it till Christmas morning. Alatriel told herself not to forget to send out thank you cards for all the gifts that she had received.

With any luck, everyone on Alatriel's gift list will receive their gifts at some point today. As a gift to Ron and Harry, she sent them a Dragon Wizard's Chess Set. It was like normal Wizard's Chess but the pieces were different types of dragons instead. For Hermione, she sent a set of color changing hair barrettes; they changed color according to mood and guarantees the wearer a no-frizz do as long as it's worn. For Ginny, she sent a bracelet with a tiny heart charm that works as a changing picture frame; she can carry pictures of her friends with her always. Alatriel bought two enchanted notebooks; when one was written in, the other showed the exact same message (and vice versa). She thought it would be a great present for Siren, they could write notes to each other when classes were boring even if they weren't in the same room. _Such an advanced system of passing notes in class, hahaha…_ For Hagrid, she bought a Mokeskin Satchel; an enchanted bag that allows only the owner to open it. It's a larger version of the Mokeskin Pouch. She sent Draco a pocket watch with a moving picture of him giving her a piggy back ride; a picture she thought would make him laugh every time he checks the time.

* * *

Alatriel's POV:

As I sat on my bed, looking at all my gifts, I couldn't help but feel a warm sense of peace within me. My parents still hadn't written back to me and I'm here all alone on Christmas Eve… but, somehow, I feel really good. In fact, I feel better than I have in such a long time. I have so many new and exotic friends; really awesome people, different. Hermione, Ginny, Siren… they're all such wonderful young women and it gives me great pleasure even knowing them for as long as I have. Hermione, with her graceful intellect, and Ginny, who's as adorable as can be are both such good friends. Harry and Ron, with their quip, have this overwhelming, somewhat comedic ability to make any occasion fun. And then there's Siren… The confusing feelings that I had for her had died down since Draco had made our relationship official. However, there are instances, now, where I'm with Siren and can't stop thinking about kissing her. I long to touch her face at times and, often, I find myself wanting to hold her._ Aly, think of Draco._ All at once Draco's face fills my mind, and my heart becomes heavy with guilt and sadness. _I care about him more than I had about any other guy in my past._ I wonder how I even got lucky enough to find such a young man like him. I have such a wonderful boyfriend yet, somehow, my feelings for Siren seep through and I find myself torn between the two.

At night, sometimes, I cry because I can't control my thoughts and feelings. Over the past few months I've come to know both Draco and Siren. On one hand: A strong, handsome, really great guy, and on the other: a beautiful, mysterious, truly enticing creature; one that lives up to her name. _I'm so confused…_ Then, I start thinking logically. _1. I'm already in a relationship with someone that truly cares about me. 2. For all I know Siren is into men, not women. 3. Even if she were into women, there's nothing to show that she feels for me the same way that I do about her._ Logically, I should just stay away from any feelings for her, because there's no sense in messing up a sure thing for a maybe.

* * *

Siren's POV:

I have been haunted by constant dreams for the last two months. Endless, reoccurring dreams filled with lust and desire. For days I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Why did I keep having these dreams; never changing dreams? I tried like mad to keep my mind occupied, but everything I did always resulted in me recalling those wet, impious dreams. I couldn't get them or HER out of my head. In desperation, I decided to do everything on my list of assignments that are due after the holidays. By the time Christmas Eve arrived, I had written three essays, read six chapters for Transfiguration III, three chapters for Advanced Divination, and began my project for Enhanced Herbology. I had kept my mind so busy during the days but, as always, at night, when sleep came, so did the dreams.

I'm lying on a grassy field, eyes closed. The moon casts its light across my naked body. A hand roams across my stomach; a soft, delicate hand traveling gradually up to my neck. It rests itself on my throat, squeezing gently enough to slow my breathing, though, not entirely constricting it. My whole body quivers as a second hand makes its way up my thigh. Breaths struggle to enter and leave my mouth but I wouldn't want it any other way. The hand on my thigh makes its way inward. I release my mental hold on my legs, slowly spreading them apart; granting access to this forceful hand. I arch my body upwards to angle myself better. I've been so patient and I deserve to be liberated of this aching deep within my opening. I needed it; wanted it!

I gasped in pleasure when the hand answered my desire. It worked its fingers; skillful fingers that did what was necessary to relieve me of all my anguish and all my inhibitions. I bucked under the bliss that befell my lower body. Soon the hand was replaced by pure wetness; something firm yet warm and moist. It lapped at me, probing deep within my womanhood. I was losing the battle for control but I didn't mind one bit. The grip on my throat tightened and I gasped out my climax as wave after wave of absolute ecstasy radiated throughout my body like ripples on the disturbed surface of a pond. The hands faded and I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of the individual who had so gracefully caused my ascent into heaven.

Our eyes meet. My heart pounds. She leans in. Our lips make contact. The familiar feeling of euphoria makes its way through my body as her soft but firm lips explore mine. My mouth opens slightly and, right on cue, her tongue embraces mine in a magical, wet dance. Our surroundings fade around us becoming out of focus. Nothing in the entire world mattered, just us. I pull away long enough to catch my breath. She places her hand on my face, the same one she used to grip my throat. "I want you… so badly…" I tell her.

She smiles. "I want you too…" She begins to fade away and my heart stops.

_Don't go_. "Aly… please come back!"

I wake up with no one else on my mind but her. I shift uncomfortably on my bed due to the dampness in between my legs. _Not again…when will these dreams stop?_ I get up, grab my things, and head into the bathroom to begin my day.

* * *

General POV:

Siren made her way to the Head Common room Christmas morning. In her hand, she carried a small box; a Christmas present for Alatriel. Once inside, she made her way over to the dorm, and knocked on Alatriel's door.

"It's open!"came a voice on the other end. Siren turned the knob and walked in. "Hey, Siren, Merry Christmas!"

Siren walked over to the bed. "Happy Christmas, love." She said as she handed her the present.

"Thanks!" She eyed the package as if trying to guess, through the box, what it could be.

"You have to open it first, git." She said while laughing.

Alatriel smiled widely _Duhh_…. She opened it carefully and inside was a beautiful ring that she had never seen before. "What is it?" she asked.

Siren smiled and took it out of the box. "It's a friendship ring. See, I have one too." She lifted her hand up to show the very same silver band with glowing green tribal writing on it, snuggly wrapped around her thumb. "It's a special ring, that is. We'll be able to tell each others' moods while wearing them. This way, if you're sad one day, I'll know to come and comfort you… because that's what friends are for, right?"

Alatriel smiled sweetly. She couldn't help but feel a swell of love and energy fill her up. _That's so nice of her. _She took the ring and placed it on her thumb.

Instantly Siren felt the same love and energy and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Aly."

To which Alatriel replied, "I love it, thank you so much." She stepped closer to Siren and hugged her tightly.

_She smells so wonderful, like candy, but not an overwhelmingly sweet smell, it's perfect!_ Siren thought. Their embrace lasted a while longer than either of them anticipated and they noticed this. Slowly they parted but not before Alatriel snuggled a bit in the nook of Siren's neck. She was fighting every urge to just let her tongue slide out and taste her skin. _What are you doing, Aly? You can't do this, no matter how much you want to. Think of Draco!_ With that thought, Alatriel pulled away from Siren, without making eye contact.

She turned her focus on the book she had bought. "This is for you, Siren." She smiled.

Siren took the book from her hand and opened it to find it blank. "Is it a journal?" she asked, smiling.

"No, it's a two-way notebook." She walked over to the desk where its twin rested comfortably between the two books Hermione had given to her. She grabbed it and showed it to Siren. "This is its other half. If you write something in one book, the other book will host the same message. This way we could write to each other wherever we might be; we don't even have to be in the same country."

Siren smiled and glanced back up at Alatriel. "What happens when we've written on all the pages?"

Alatriel smirked. "I figured you would ask. Don't worry, it's everlasting. The pages are numbered, once the book is filled, it will restart again picking up where the last page was written on. If you ever wanted to reread anything just ask the book to show you the page number." She placed the book back on her desk and was overwhelmed by a bombardment of energy. She looked over at Siren and saw that she was tearing but smiling at the same time.

"Thank you, Aly. I really love it!" she stated.

Alatriel couldn't help but laugh. "I know you do, I can feel it now." Her hand shot up and she pointed to her ring.

Siren laughed and wiped away the forming tears.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, when you get a message in the book, the label on the front will glow green to let you know, it'll stay glowing until you've read it."

Siren nodded. "Thanks again, Aly." Her eyes drifted to the bed where a small box, still wrapped, stood alone amidst the unwrapped presents. "Looks like you forgot to open one." Siren told her.

Alatriel followed her gaze and beamed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, Draco made me wait till this morning to open his."

Siren smiled, but it didn't seem genuine. "I'll let you open it in private, I'll see you later." She turned and walked out the room before Alatriel had a chance to say goodbye.

She grabbed the present and slowly opened it. Inside the box, there was a pair of earrings. The earrings were silver and black and had a cross dangling from it. The cross resembled the one on her necklace. She couldn't help but smile. A note was folded inside the box as well. She opened it:

My love,

I remember you told me that your parents had bought you that cross around your neck when you were about 10 years old. It took me a little while but I managed to find the maker of that necklace and convinced them to make me a pair of earrings to go with it. After a little finessing on my part, the deed was done, and I couldn't have been happier with the results. I knew you'd love them considering the sentimental value it has, linking you to your parents. Now you could have something that links you to me. Enjoy it, darling.

Truly yours,

Draco

Alatriel couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco had tracked down the person that made her necklace and persuaded the wizard to make a set of earrings to match it. _What a sweety!_ It was a wonderful feeling that rose from within her. One by one she put the earrings on and looked at herself through the mirror. Her dark brown hair was up in a pony-tail and her bangs cased each side of her face. It wasn't until now that she realized she missed Draco very much and wished for his quick return. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him. Meanwhile, down in the Great Hall, Siren sat quietly, constant pangs of sadness and desire mixed together, hit her without warning. _Maybe getting her the ring was a bad idea_ She thought as another bout of happiness and sorrow combination developed inside her. She realized then, that she hoped Alatriel didn't wear the ring if she was going to spend some 'quality' time with Draco.

**AN: I know, right? What's a girl to do? :)**

**Please review.**


	9. A New Year at the Burrow

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot.**

**This chapter might be a little bit of a tear jerker. 3**

**Please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

Holiday time at the burrow was a difficult one. Although, the Weasely's suffered quite a trauma a year and a half ago, they tried their hardest to keep the family in high spirits. Molly and Arthur were happy to hear that Hermione and Harry would be joining them for the holidays, as always, they were welcome. It was already the 28th of December, Harry and Ron were still fixated on their new Dragon's Chess set. They had played every night and enjoyed each game. Hermione and Ginny had worn their presents since they were delivered. The barrettes kept Hermione's hair straighter and more in place than any spell she had ever used. They were also a bright pink, as her mood at the moment was "elation". Ginny glanced, every once in a while, at her new bracelet, always at one face in particular. _I wonder if she liked the present that I got her?_ She thought. Taking a hold of the picture charm, she caressed it with her thumb. _I can't help but miss her. I wish I knew how she felt. Maybe, it's possible she might feel the same way about me?_ The thought made her smile.

"Hey Ginny, what's on your mind?" Hermione asked, looking a bit confused at Ginny's sudden change in expression.

Ginny started. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about the Formal Gathering. I'm both anxious and excited about it."

Hermione looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, I guess it IS pretty unnerving. Is that all that's on your mind, though?"

Ginny eyed her shyly. "Yeah, "Mione." She looked away quickly.

Hermione wasn't falling for it. "Talk to me, Ginny. We've been friends for years; I know when something is off. Tell me." She smiled empathetically.

Ginny turned to face her. "I'm just going through a confusing time right now, that's all. I think I just have to sort things out, prioritize myself." Hermione asked her to elaborate. Ginny looked at her charm bracelet again. "Hermione, I think I have a problem."

_ Boy, déjà vu._ Hermione thought, remembering when Alatriel had said the same thing no more than a month before. "Okay. Talk to me about it, maybe I can help."

Ginny's eyes were tearing now. "Oh, Hermione, it's awful. I love Harry so very much, but… I've developed feelings for someone else."

Hermione tried not to look panicked, even though she, herself, was in the same boat. "Okay."She said, sitting down on the bed next to Ginny. "Who?"

Ginny lowered her eyes to the floor. "Alatriel…"

Hermione's eye widened. "WHAT?" She practically screamed.

Ginny stood up, abruptly. "I know, I know! It's completely MENTAL! But I can't help these feelings, 'Mione!"

Hermione was tearing now. All this was so confusing to her. In a way, she felt a little betrayed; Harry was one of her best friends, so Ginny feeling this way hurt Hermione a little bit. On the other hand, however, Hermione had also been developing feelings for someone, which made her feel like a hypocrite. Not to mention the fact that Ginny's crush was Alatriel, who was a girl! _Why is everyone falling for a girl?_ Not that Hermione had a problem with people liking the same gender, it was all just so sudden."Oh, Ginny. I don't know what to tell you. You see… I'm… having a similar problem…"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I…. I think I'm… sort of… developing feelings for someone else, as well…"

Ginny sat back down. "Um… 'Mione… you don't like Alatriel… do you?"

Hermione smiled. "No, Ginny. It's not Alatriel, it's not even a female for that matter... but… it IS a Slytherin…"

Ginny thought for a moment, then it struck her. "MALFOY?"

Hermione looked away. "Don't sound so judgemental, Ginny."

Ginny calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry… it just caught me off guard." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "'Mione... when did you start... you know... liking him?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not exactly sure when, Ginny... Maybe it's all this time I've been spending with him... I dunno. What about you? When did you start developing feelings for Aly?"

It was Ginny's turn to sigh. "I think it was almost instantly. She's always so sweet to me, and she always compliments me. I guess she makes me feel... Sexy..."

Hermione looked over at her dear friend. "But... Doesn't Harry make you feel... that way?"

Ginny bit her lip in concentration. "Well... yeah, he does... but, its not the same. Like, why is it that you like Malfoy? Do you not get the same feelings for Ron, anymore?"

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "Its not that Ron doesn't make me feel special or anything... I mean, of course I still love him... It's just... Draco makes me feel... Alive..."

Ginny smiled uneasily. Even though Ron was her brother she always did feel that Hermione might have been just a tad out of his league. Ginny was happy when she heard that they had officially became an item but deep down she couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something was a little off in their relationship. Now, upon hearing of Hermione's confusing feelings towards another man, she was almost positive that the relationship between her brother and best friend would inevitably change. She felt a little sad for her brother, but at the same time she was a sap for romance; if in deed that's what was happening to her dear friend. She placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione smiled sadly. "What's wrong with us, Gin? Why aren't we happy with the people we're with?"

Ginny laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think we're unhappy, 'Mione. Maybe, it's a phase! Maybe we're just going bonkers over the newness of it all!"

Hermione lay down, her head resting next to Ginny's. "Maybe you're right, Gin…. Maybe it's all just a passing thought."

Ginny shot up. "We can't tell Harry or Ron, 'Mione." She glanced down at Hermione.

"Well, of course not, Ginny! What good would that do? No, we're just going to get our emotions under control, and that would be all!" Hermione sat up, hugged her friend, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were on their 5th round of Dragon's Chess of the day.

"Harry…can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Harry looked around the room but there was no one else around. "Uhh, sure Ron." He said, laughing.

Ron understood why he was laughing and smiled. "No, I meant that I need to tell you something without you telling Ginny or Hermione."

Harry nodded. "A'ight then, Ron."

Ron looked down at his Dragon pieces. "I've been thinking about Hermione spending all this time with Malfoy. It bothers me a lot… I mean you have no idea how pissed off I get."

Harry smirked. "Yes I do, you twunt!"

Ron chuckled. "Easy. Well, I love Hermione, you know I do… 'cept, now she's all 'Formal Gathering' this and 'Draco' that… I'm starting to think something fishy is goin' on."

Harry sighed. "Ron, you know Hermione and Malfoy are just friends, besides she cares for you, she's not some tart with yo-yo knickers!"

Ron flushed. "Oy, 'arry, I know that. But, you see, with all this goin' on, I figured I take my mind off it and keep myself busy. Right?"

"A'ight, so how do you keep busy, then?" Harry asked.

"Well, I hang out with you and Ginny, mostly. And... I dunno... maybe Luna too."

"Luna, huh? Since when do you and Luna talk, let alone 'hang out'?"

Ron looked away. "Since recently. I mean, I know she's batty and all but she's actually pretty cool. We've got a lot in common, to be honest. And we've all been through a lot together, ya know? So, we got to talkin' and she's really kind of a sweet thing really. Fragile and stuff... Kinda cute, actually..."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Sounds to me like you've got a lot more than Hermione on your mind."

Ron faced Harry with tired eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Harry. Sometimes I find myself thinkin'... you know... 'bout Luna."

Harry looked away frustrated. "Ron, Hermione's my best friend too, and I don't appreciate the fact that you'd even consider hurting her in any way shape or form."

Ron grew angry. "I'm not hurting her! I haven't done anything! I'm just confiding in you that I... may have... developed some feelings… for Luna. But I don't intend to act on them, mate. This is all because of that prat, Malfoy, anyways."

Harry shook his head. "You can't blame your feelings for Luna on Malfoy, Ron. It doesn't work that way. You just need to clear your head and think before you decide to do anything. Don't go being a bat in a sticky wicket! "

Ron nodded. "I know, mate. It's just so complicated."

Harry sighed and sat down. "Just don't hurt Hermione, Ron. Whatever you decide… just try and handle it delicately."

Ron sighed and nodded.

* * *

December 31st couldn't have come sooner. Everyone seemed a little tense and it appeared as if they all just wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Only 5 more minutes to the end of 1999!" Ginny chirped.

Hermione smiled widely as Ron kissed her on the cheek. Molly and Arthur handed out glasses while George grabbed the bottle of wine. Harry had been looking out the window at the moon, thinking about all those that were lost to the war.

"Harry…" Hermione said as she walked over to him. He looked at her, his eyes glazing over. "It's alright, Harry. Everyone who's died, died for a reason… they died protecting the people they loved. They'll live on through our memories, not through our sadness." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, 'Mione… thanks for always being a true friend, sticking by me, and all."

She looked into his face. "Always, Harry!"

He smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Let's start the new year, shall we?" Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the rest of the group.

Arthur tapped his glass. (CLINK CLINK CLINK)"I just want to take a monet to thank everyone for coming together to ring in the New Year as a family." He looked around at everyone with a sad smile. "I would also like to ask everyone to join us in a moment of silence in memory of our loved ones that were lost in the battle to defeat the darkness that plagued generations of wizards and witches. Let us bow our heads and remember those that we lost."

Heads bowed in unison as memories of lost ones flashed in the minds of everyone present.

_Sirius_

_Dumbledore_

_Snape_

_Dobby_

_Remus_

_Tonks_

_Fred_

_Moody_

_And countless others..._

Arthur slowly raised his head, eyes to the brim with tears. Everyone else, on the verge of tears also looked up with pride. He continued. "8 would also like to make a toast… to my family and our dearest friends! May we continue to be blessed and loved, and may we always be there for one another!" He raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

"To Family and Friends!" They all said, and clinked their glasses together.

After they sipped on their wine, Ron looked at his watch. "30 seconds to go."

Everyone tensed up. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and held onto Harry's arm. Harry held onto Ginny's hand while Molly and Arthur embraced, lovingly.

(20 seconds)

George stood by Ron with a protective arm around him. And they counted down the seconds; each wondering what the new year will bring.

"10, 9, 8,7,…" Hopefully, this year would be easier…

"…6,5,4,…"… and maybe they will all be stronger!

"3,2,…1…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	10. Round and Round and Round it goes

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but obvious new characters and the plot.**

**So this chapter has a lil more M-rated content... FINALLY, right? lol Also, some more individual perspectives from our favorite characters!**

**Enjoy. and PLease please please review. :)**

Draco's POV

It's surprising, to say the least, how Mother and Father have not taken the liberty of scolding me or punishing me for interacting with muggle-borns. I'm not even sure that they know of anything that has been going on at Hogwarts. It's been oddly uneventful at the old Manor. I guess since Voldemort's defeat and having cut all ties with any of the other Death Eaters, my parents have contrived some sort of semi normal routine for themselves. From the moment I arrived home, they've seemed… happy. _Is it possible that they are, in fact, living a somewhat decent lifestyle now that there's no darkness hovering above them; watching and planning their every move?_ Whatever was going on, I am glad for the change in atmosphere. Voldemort's sinister hold on my family has been broken. We are free.

It's January 2nd, and I'm regrettably hung over. I look at the presents that I got for Christmas; A few books from Mother, and new broom from Father. _'You must ALWAYS have the best things in life, Draco!'… Sure. Sure, Father._ I grab the pocket watch; a gift from Aly. I open the flap and smile when I see a mini version of myself hoisting a tiny Aly onto my back. We're laughing and horsing around. _I miss you so much._ Placing it back onto my bed I'm drawn to another gift. The black box still unopened. I was in such a hurry to open Aly's gift I had completely forgotten about Hermione's. _You daft prick! You never even opened it up!_ I picked it up and popped the lid. Inside was a silver chained wrist watch. The face was emerald green with black print and hands. A note was tucked underneath it.

Draco,

Happy Christmas! We never spoke about getting each other anything for Christmas being that we just recently became friends. However, I saw this while out shopping in Hogsmeade a few days ago and couldn't help myself. Every hour, on the hour, a silver snake circles the face of the watch. Naturally, color and serpent reminded me distinctly of you and, like I said, I really couldn't help myself! Please, enjoy it!

P.S. Happy New year, as well!

Hermione

_That was very sweet of her. She didn't have to do that; we've just barely begun being friends. _I couldn't help but smile. Placing the wrist watch down next to Aly's present, I realized how alike those two girls are. They are both very bright, beautiful young witches. _Wait. Did I just say that Hermione was beautiful?_ I sat down on the bed, it was all I could do to help control the headache that snuck up on me. _Bollocks! Bloody hang over!_

I took a breath and tried to ease the pressure in my temple with my hands. _Do NOT change the subject, Draco! You just admitted that Hermione was beautiful!_

_Well, she is! What can I say? I am a man, after all!_

_You can't see her as beautiful, she's your friend! FRIEND! Besides you have Alatriel!_

_Oh, come off it, man! Yes, I KNOW I have Aly! I KNOW Hermione is just a friend! That doesn't mean I'm blind! They are both Beautiful! There's absolutely nothing wrong with me saying that!_

_Isn't there?_

_No! Of course there isn't! I mean, its not like I'm saying that I like how luscious Hermione's lips are when she pouts._

_Oh, boy…_

_Or that I love when her eyes sparkle as she laughs_

_Here it comes…_

_Oh, SHITE! I have feelings for Hermione Granger!_

_Who didn't see THAT one coming?_

_SHUT UP! I've gotta think!_

_Yes. Yes, you do._

_I'm WITH Aly!_

_Right._

_I shouldn't be thinking about anyone else!_

_Sure._

_It's THAT simple!_

_Yep._

_I will NOT think about Hermione that way!_

_Uh, huh._

_What? I won't!_

_Sure, you won't._

_Listen, here, you- uh…- me! I can control this! Hermione and I are just FRIENDS. Aly and I are together and that's THAT!_

…

_Hmmmp!_

I got up from the bed and ran into the loo. Turning on the cold water, I splashed a handful onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Draco… you gotta get it together, mate!"

I turned off the faucet and closed the door.

* * *

Alatriel's POV

I woke up on the 3rd, still pretty groggy from hanging out with Siren and a few other Slytherins the night before. We ate popcorn and took in a few muggle movies on a projector Siren received for Christmas. And if you ever spent a night watching movie after movie, stuffing your face with popcorn and drinking tons of carbonated, sweetened beverages til the early morning, you'll know exactly how I felt.

"Ughh…" I groaned. I crossed over to the bathroom, looking over at Siren's bunk before heading inside. I noticed the bed was made and no one was in it. _Hmm… she probably had things to do this morning. _No other girls were up yet so I had first dibs on the shower if I wanted. I turned the faucet on and splashed cold water all over my face. _Oh, God. Never again…_ (BURP)

"Ooooh… 'scuse me.." I muttered to myself. _Not very lady-like, Aly…_

In two days everyone will have returned to Hogwarts to start the second term. _Just two more days and Draco will come back to me._ I felt better.

(Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.)

I poked my head through the bathroom door and looked around. Nothing.

"Hmph." I shrugged my shoulders.

(Tap. Tap. Tap.)

I come out of the bathroom. The sound is coming from the window. Perched on the ledge right outside was a beautiful tan owl with black wings and green eyes. In its mouth, it held an envelope. _Someone's got a letter. _I've never seen that owl before and since no one else was up I decided to see who it was for. Opening the window the owl hopped inside. It looked up at me and stretched out its neck as if to say 'Here!'. I took the letter and read the addressee.

_Alatriel Nailo_

I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Our sweet little Aly,_

_We're happy to hear from you and are overjoyed that you have turned your life around. Your dad and I had a discussion after reading your letter. We have decided that it's time for all of us to become a family again. We've missed you so very much. I cried for days after we turned you away. Although your dad would never admit it, even he stayed up late at times and cried for you. We regret kicking you out, Aly. We really do. But, it was so hard to deal with you. That's no excuse through. We admit our parental decisions weren't justified no matter how badly you had behaved. No parent should ever abandon their child. That's exactly what we did. We're not proud of it and hope that you can forgive us. Now that you are in school again (and so far away, I might add) we won't ask you to come home just yet. But, we would really like to see you graduate. Let us know how you'd feel about that. We love you, Aly, and would love to hear from you again soon!_

_P.S. The owl's name is Helios. We noticed that the owl who delivered us your letter belonged to someone named Siren, according to its tags. Please, keep Helios. He's yours! Use him as you wish. Think of him as a late Christmas gift. Best of luck, my sweet little Aly._

_All of our love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I must've reread that entire letter 50 times. I was in a state of shock. _They wrote back! They fucking wrote back!_ I jumped up and down excitedly as it all sunk in. _Mom! Dad! I missed them so much! And they missed ME! I'm going to get to see them at the end of the term! This is the best Christmas gift ever!_ Clutching the letter tightly against my chest I threw myself back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _I've got my parents back!_

* * *

Siren's POV

I had just reached the Room of Requirement. When the door appeared I entered. The room hadn't changed a bit. It was as beautiful and as white as before. Snow everywhere. The woodland creatures came to life once again. The frozen lake had a pristine air about it. New. Pure. Like nothing had ever touched its surface before. All of our previous designs had been magicked away. Almost like it never happened. Like we were never here. _We were here, alright. We skated on that very frozen lake. Sat on that very same bench. We WERE here… together._

I come here to think. Whenever I have something on my mind, I come here and just let it all out. My current dilemma: taking a liking to someone that is involved with someone else. Confusing? Absobloodylutely! I have never felt this way about anyone before. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her body; everything about her makes me insane with happiness. She's just such a captivating creature. She brought out a side in me that I wasn't ready to bring out into the world just yet. I'm still quite nervous about it actually. No one knows about who I am and of my lifestyle. I've kept it hidden quite well. Kept my crushes secret. Any flirtations have been kept to a minimum. I never knew exactly who was showing me their true selves or who was just going with the flow. They say we can smell our own, but they're wrong. I could never tell which of these bints were todger dodgers and which actually preferred the sausage. So, I stayed under the radar for fear of being persecuted and alone.

But one day in the Great Hall, as I was making my way over to the Ravenclaw table to catch up on an assignment for Potions III, I overheard that Goddess (I hadn't been formally introduced to her until our 'Gathering' meetings) explain to the Granger girl that she, how shall I put it, 'liked both'. I didn't have to hear the beginning or ending to that conversation to realize… I had been given a gift. A HUGE blessing, actually. I had a shot. True, it seemed she was with Malfoy. But, given his reputation with the ladies, who knew what would happen.

However, now it seems as though their relationship is growing ever stronger. _I thought I had a chance! That I had finally found someone to end this loneliness; fill this emptiness._ It doesn't help that the dream comes every night now… every single night. It's the same one. All the time. I can feel her hand touching me even though I know it's a dream. I still allow myself to get consumed by it.

At first, I had a purpose, a plan. I was going to follow through, but then I hit a wall. A bloody wall called Draco Malfoy. And I can't, for the life of me get around it! I'm lost, yet again. I don't know what to do anymore.

Suddenly, a rush of warmth and joy flooded my body. I felt her. She was completely happy. I looked at my ring. _What is she experiencing right now? What was making her so extraordinarily content?_ I pulled out my notebook. The one she had given to me as a gift. I wrote into it.

_Good morning, Aly. How goes it?_

_Hey, Siren! Good morning! I'm so awesome right now! I got a response from my parents! Can you believe it? They actually wrote back! I'm so happy!_

_Yes. I can tell. That's wonderful about your parents! Good on, yeh, love!_

_Thanks! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask how your morning is going? I didn't see you in the dorms when I woke up._

_No worries. My morning is pretty good, thanks. Have you had breakfast yet?_

_Oh, shit. I've been so excited I forgot all about breakfast. Man! I hope I can still get some bacon!_

I laughed as I read. _She does fancy that bacon… _I replied.

_I'm sure there's still a chance to get some if we hurry. Would you like to meet me in about 5 minutes in the Great Hall?_

_Sure! See you in 5! Bye!_

I closed the notebook and made my way to breakfast.

* * *

Luna's POV

It was January 5th and I was on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. The Quibbler lay on my lap as I looked out the window at the passing terrain. My Christmas was wonderful. Father and I traveled overseas in search of Exploding Snabberwitches. We never did get to find them, but we had a splendid time, nonetheless. I turned towards the compartment door, just in time to see Harry and Ginny walk by. As usual, I went unnoticed. Then suddenly Ronald came into view. Only, someone rushed passed him and as he moved out of the way we made eye contact. He smiled and waved a greeting at me. My stomach flipped as though it were home to some very active Cornish Pixies. I waved back and smiled. He then slowly walked away. _Hermione is such a lucky girl._

I'm not usually one to think about boys much. In fact, the only boy I had ever thought about was Harry. But, it was mainly because he was always so nice to me. Eventually, he became sort of like the brother I never had. Having been through so much over that last couple of years, we grew to become much more than just friends. We were almost like family.

Ronald, however, never did seem to warm up to me. I could tell he didn't understand me much and it only fueled the need to avoid me most of the time. It wasn't until recently, that I noticed he seemed rather down. More than usual I mean. I saw him at the library and knew something was amiss. I realized it must have been something in relation to his being with Hermione. I remembered that there was an article in the Quibbler about Viktor Krum that might pep him up. Upon showing it to him and discussing it we seemed to bond on a much deeper level.

Since then, whenever I see him my body behaves abnormally. It just shorts out and I begin to sweat a bit. A lot of the time my stomach gets all fizzy. I have never felt this way before. Its such an odd, odd feeling! I sigh and look back out the window. I'm dazed as I watch the trees rush by in a blur.

_I was running through the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Ronald was right behind me. We slowed down, having picked up on the tracks of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack._

'_It's over here, Ronald… shhh… go on. Snap a picture of it.' I whispered._

_He lifts up his camera and clicks. 'Oy, you were right. They do exist.' He spoke quietly as not to disturb the Snorkack in its natural habitat. I smiled at him._

'_Good job, Luna. You're pretty bright.' He looked at me in a daze, taking a step in my direction his foot crunched onto a twig. The Snorkack looked our way and rushed off rapidly through the trees. I frowned. Now we'd never get any other information on them._

'_Sorry, Luna.' He said._

'_Its alright, Ronald.'_

_He stepped toward me closing the gap between us._

'_Call me Ron, Luna. Plus, I really am sorry. But I can make it up to you.'_

_I looked up at him, our faces mere centimeters away. 'Okay…. Ron… How are exactly are you going to make it up to me?'_

_He smiled. I felt a hand snake around my waist while his other curved around my neck. He pulled me up into a kiss that made my knees go weak. I his tongue begged entry into my mouth. I opened up slightly and let our tongues dance wildly together. He moaned into my mouth and pressed his body closer into mine. My back pressed up against a nearby tree and he pinned me to it. He grabbed my hair in his hand and pulled my head up, exposing my neck. I felt the heat from his mouth as he sunk his teeth into my taut skin. I screamed and he moaned into me. I felt his desire throbbing against my thigh and knew that he wanted me as much as I wanted him._

_I moaned as he cupped my breast. He kneaded it in his massive hand and pinched my nipple through my jumper. His other hand slid up my thigh and brought my leg up around his waist. He grinded his hips into me. I couldn't take anymore I needed him inside me. I reached down between us and unzipped his slacks. I took my wand and muttered a spell to remove my knickers. Ron let out a groan when his hardened member made contact with the outer layer of my heated core. He grabbed my other leg and brought it up around his waist so that nothing but his strong hands was keeping me up. He adjusted himself in front of my entrance and plunged deep inside me. I screamed as he took my virginity. The most gluttonous sounds I have ever heard escaped my own lips as he continued to thrust into me._

_His hand reached up into my hair, tangling itself in my blonde strands. He was so rough. I never imagined it could be like this. It was scary and new… and completely exciting! I was nearing my climax and I felt he was close too. He slowed his paced but not his force. I was so near now._

'_Oh, Merlin! Ron….. Ron…. I'm.. I'm going to….' I started, breathlessly._

_Ron groaned. 'Luna….Luna…LUNA!'_

"LUNA! OY, LUNA!" Cho's voice rang out.

I blinked until I saw passing trees once again. I turned my head and saw Cho and a few other Ravenclaws from my year at the entrance of my compartment.

"Oh, Cho. I'm sorry, I must've been daydreaming."

Cho looked a little uneasy. "Would it be a'rite if we sit in here with yeh?" She asked.

"Of course. Please, come in."

The girls all entered and shut the door behind them. I decided now might be a good time to catch up on some reading. I picked up the Quibbler and zoned in.

"Away with the mixer, that one." I heard one of the girls whisper to the others. They all giggled.

So. I had been daydreaming. _Of course you've been daydreaming, you silly girl! The Crumple-Horned Snorkack only resides in Sweden! NOT the Forbidden Forrest!_

**AN: O M G, Spicy! lol So that's why people say you have to look out for the quiet ones... go Luna. :) Cho... you can't go around disrupting daydreams like that! :)**

**Please review.**


	11. A Penny for your Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot.**

**Some minor interaction between Draco and Hermione could cause them to consider otherworldly possibilities...? A little emotional roller coaster ride for the readers as quite a few perspectives are thrown into this chapter. Looking forward to some reviews with your opinions! :)**

* * *

General POV

The swaying of the train as it traveled on its path, gently rocked Draco into a light slumber. The door slid open and Hermione popped her head in. Seeing him asleep, she tried quietly to walk in but failed miserably as she tripped over his foot, landing ungracefully on one knee. He awoke confused. Glancing down at the person in front of him, he smiled.

"A little clumsy today are we, Granger?" He smirked.

"So we're back to last names now, are we?" she grinned back.

"Old habits die hard, don't you know?"

"So I've heard."

They laughed as Hermione straightened up and dusted off her robes.

"Oh, hey, thanks for the watch, by the way." He grabbed his wrist to show her. "It's very nice. I feel really awful, though because I didn't have a chance to get you anything." He frowned.

"No, please don't feel bad. Honestly, it was my pleasure. So don't worry about it. Besides-" She sat down across from him. "-we never agreed to get each other presents, or anything, did we? Like I said in the note, I saw it and it reminded me of you. I mean the Serpent has Slytherin written all over it, for Merlin's sake and, coincidently, your favorite color IS green. It just seemed… perfect." She smiled.

He beamed. After all, he wasn't used to getting presents from people because they simply 'wanted to'. He was a Malfoy; things were given to him because people feared him and his family. The change of pace was welcomed, however, and he was truly grateful to have made amends with someone as special as the girl sitting across from him. _She really is special. _Just then, the compartment door slid open once again to reveal a very pouty Pansy behind it. Draco groaned. _Ugh, now what?_

"Drakey!" She crooned. "I've missed you so much, my darling! Did you get my Christmas present? I still haven't received yours ybade iced, wicked boy. I see you ditched that transfer whore. Well done! She was so disgustingly trashy-" She looked at Hermione with slightannoyance, as if the girl were eavesdropping on a very private conversation between herself and 'her Draco'. "-What are YOU doing in here, Granger? Havent you got other halfbreeds to muddy up with your presence? Oh my goodness, the nerve- Don't you know that Purebloods like us don't mix with YOUR kind? "

Hermione sighed. "Pansy, I'm Head girl, where ELSE am I supposed to be?" She asked nonchalantly, trying not to show that she was getting severely upset. The fact that this spoiled, ignorant brat was referring to one of her close friends as a whore, struck a nerve deep within Hermione. _How dare she talk about Aly like that?_

"How the hell should I know where you're supposed to be? Do I look like I would stoop so low as to care where a dirty mudblood like you belongs?" Pansy stated matter-of-factly. "Such insolence! Honestly, haven't you've learned your place by now?"

Draco seethed. "PANSY, THAT'S ENOUGH! Just STOP talking! Stop your nonsense about Aly AND Hermione! Just STOP!" He let out a long and frustrated sigh and then looked at Pansy with an angry expression Hermione never saw on him before. "SHE-" Draco pointed to Hermione. "-is the Head girl! Has that fact not sunk into to that beady lil' brain of yours? You DO realize she can give you a week's worth of detention just for talking to her like that, yeah?"

Pansy looked aghast. "But, Drakey… surely, you wouldn't allow-"

Draco interrupted. "Oh, yes… I most definitely would! Maybe it'll teach you to learn when to keep your at bay."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, actually, Draco. Miss Parkinson, a week's worth of detention for disrespecting the Head girl AND 50 points from Slytherin for speaking so poorly of a fellow house mate! Maybe that'll cool off that sewer drain you call a mouth. I suggest thinking long and hard about what you say before running that dim-witted flap of yours again in the future!"

Pansy whimpered, surprised and angry.

"And on another note…" Hermione continued. "… 'DRAKEY' is dating Alatriel, in case you haven't noticed! Aren't you just a little embarrassed by your unendurable, clingy behavior? It's pretty pathetic, honestly. Not to mention the irony of it all; you dare to call her a whore yet you prance about like the common tart, hanging all over another girl's boyfriend. Look in the mirror prior to hurling around insults at someone." She looked at the pug-faced girl before her. _Pathetic..._ "You know what? I think I actually pity you, Pansy. You're childish, uneducated, rude, and not to mention ignorant. You, Miss Parkinson, are completely clueless! Grow up!"

Pansy stared wide-eyed at Hermione, unsure what, if anything, she could say in response. For once, she was utterly speechless. "HMMMPH!" She flipped her hair and stormed out of the compartment.

He glanced over at the curly brunette, dumbfounded. "Hermione… That was incredible!" He chortled. "But… 50 points?... I would've taken 100."

She chuckled. "Honestly… it took all of my energy not to deduct anymore than that; she really pissed me off! But I knew that would've been way too drastic. I can't go around bending the rules just because someone infuriates me."

"Understandable. But, that DID look like fun. How about letting me deal with the next student that steps out of line… especially if it's a Gryffindor?" He joked.

Hermione laughed. "Sure. Ow." She leaned over to check her leg.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Nothing major, I just must've bruised my knee when I made my entrance." She chuckled nervously.

"Let me take a look at it." He scooted forward on the seat and leaned close to her leg. One hand softly molding into the back of her knee, lifting it upwards while the other hand slowly slid the end of her skirt up slightly so that he could get a better look in the light.

The contact made Hermione shiver a little and suddenly her one grounded leg could no longer hold her weight. She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance. _Oh, my... Years of playing Quidditch really did a job well done. His shoulders are so firm...mi bet he could lift me up with ease if he wanted..._

_Shut it!_

_Sorry, sorry._

"It doesn't look too bad, Granger. We could conjure up some ice to put on it and you're good to go." He said confidently, slowly bringing her skirt and knee back down. _Her skin is so soft..._

_Honestly, Draco..._

_What? It IS! It's not my fault, it's just an observation!_

_Just get a grip, will you?_

_Alright, already!_

Hermione smiled down at him. "Thanks."

"No worries." He smiled back.

Just as Hermione removed her hand from his shoulder, a sudden turbulent patch on the tracks caused the train to lurch forward; both students collided into each other. They tumbled onto the seat with Hermione half-straddling half-kneeling on Draco's lap. When the train leveled out, the two pairs of eyes met. Gray bore into brown with such intensity that Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _There's so much power behind those wonderful eyes._ She thought.

He didn't know how long they had stood the way that they did but he was drawn to those honey colored eyes. He couldn't move. _This is wrong Draco! You may have been with plenty of girls but never at one time! You didn't cheat on any of them! Think of Aly, Draco!_ He dropped his gaze.

Clearing his throat and gaining back his composure, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gentlystraightened her up. "You alright, there, Hermione?" He then straightened up and brushed off his own robes.

She looked away shyly, embarrassed almost. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay. How about you?"

"Good. Good. Never better. Your knee alright?" He asked, rather quickly.

"It's fine, I landed on the other one this time." She Joked.

He returned her smile with a warm one of his own.

The two spent the remainder of the ride in an awkward silence.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express reached its destination and the students de-boarded. Many of them were glad to be off of the train. Each of the students grabbed their belongings and filed into their respective house lines; Prefects leading the way. Hermione and Draco strolled up to their Head's common room. He stalked through his bedroom portrait and dropped carelessly onto the bed. With his face in the pillow he let out a muffled grunt. After a few seconds of silence he turned over and looked up at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean what in bloody hell am I going to DO?_

_Yeah, that cleared it up nicely for me, thank you._

_Ugh! You know what I'm talking about!_

_Obviously not…_

_HERMIONE! What am I going to do about her?_

_I wasn't aware that something needed to be done. After all, you DID say you were with Aly. You also said that Hermione was just going to be your FRIEND. If memory serves me, 'That's that'. Remember?_

_Don't be stupid! Of course I remember! She just slipped into my thoughts again. You saw what happened! I mean, there seemed to be some kind of moment there…_

_Seemed like it to me._

_So what do I do?_

_We've already been down this road before. Change the bloody record!_

_ALRIGHT! I'll kick her out of my head._

_That worked so well last time._

"UGH, SHUT UP!" He shouted. It was plain and simple. All he had to do was get Hermione out of his head.

"How hard could that be?" He asked himself.

There was a knock on the door in the common room below. Draco climbed off of his bed and went to see who it was. He opened it to find Aly smiling happily on the other side.

"Hey, baby!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Aly. I missed you."

"Aww. I missed you too, sexy." She leaned in and kissed him.

He held onto her waist with both of his hands; kissing her back, passionately. Just then Hermione descended the stairs and glanced in their direction. Her expression was unreadable. _They should really be doing that in the privacy of their own quarters. _She thought. _Oh, come on, Hermione. Get a grip. It's obvious that they missed each other. Let them have their moment. Besides, you have no right to feel jealous._

_I'm not jealous! I'm just stating the facts! Stuff like THAT should be done in private, in one's own room, not in the common room!_

_Oh, really? I'm sorry, were you not the one snogging Ron like that in this very common room only a couple of weeks before? Because if it wasn't you, I'm afraid we have two problems on our hands. One, you have a Doppleganger. And two, she's running around smooching your boyfriend._

_Don't get snippy! Fine. That WAS me. But that was different!_

_How so?_

_Because…_

_Yeah?_

_UGH! ALRIGHT ALREADY! I AM a little jealous, okay! I know I shouldn't be because I have Ron. And Draco's with Aly… Oh, Merlin… Draco's with ALY!_

_Oh, didn't you know?_

_SHUT UP! Oh, no, oh no, oh no no no no! I can't have feelings for my close friend's boyfriend!_

_Caught that, did you?_

_What am I going to do?_

_Absolutely nothing, that's what! Poor Ron! You really aught to be a little ashamed of yourself, Hermione._

_I know… I'm so horrible!_

_There, there, now. Relax. You're not horrible. You haven't done anything to be so hard on yourself about. Just cut it out. Now. Before it becomes something of an issue, for real!_

_Yes, precisely. I'll just STOP having feelings for Draco. Simple enough._

_That a girl!_

Draco looked over to where Hermione stood. Something in him stirred and he felt, for a moment, like he was doing something wrong. He felt guilty. Nervously, he ended their kiss and cleared his throat to indicate to Aly that someone was there. She glanced in the direction he motioned to.

"HERMIONE!" Aly screamed excitedly. She ran over to the curly brunette. "I missed you so much, girl!" They hugged.

There was an ache in Hermione's heart and she hugged her friend tighter. "I missed you too, Aly! How was your holiday?"

"It was great!" She released her from the embrace. "I wrote a letter to my parents and they wrote back! Can you believe it?"

Draco made his way over to the girls. "They did? That's wonderful!" He smiled.

"Yeah, that's fantastic!" Hermione chimed in, happily.

Aly grinned from ear to ear. She threw her arms around both her friend and her boyfriend. "I'm so happy to have you guys in my life! Really! I'm so lucky!"

Both smiled genuinely at her. Something shiny on Draco's wrist caught Aly's eyes.

"Oh wow! Cool watch, babe! Is that a Christmas gift?"

Draco nodded, uneasily.

"Nice! Who from?" she asked.

Hermione grew nervous. Draco tilted his head towards her. "Hermione gave it to me." He stated, as passively as he could.

Aly looked at her friend and grinned. "'Great minds think alike, right, Mimi?" She said, jabbing her with an elbow.

Both Draco and Hermione let out a breath that they had no idea they were holding in. Thankfully, no one noticed. Hermione nodded.

"Alright! Let's get down to the Great Hall for dinner! I am STAR-VING!" Aly exclaimed as she released her two favorite people and headed for the door. The two soon followed closely behind.

* * *

Ron had chosen to leave his unpacking for later. As always, procrastination was his specialty. With the sudden growl that his stomach produced, he decided to find Hermione and get down to dinner, needing desperately to ease the hunger pains within him.

With the corridors being so crowded, he found it difficult to get by without accidently bumping into people. All of a sudden and with no warning there was a BAM followed instantly by a THUD.

He apologized as he looked down at the person he crashed into. Having landed on her bum, Luna dropped the pile of Quibbler magazines that she was holding. They flew everywhere along with a few Spectrespecs, one of which had fallen off of her face.

"Oh, bloody hell, sorry Luna! I didn't see you there." He helped her up and began picking up some of the booklets.

"It's quite alright, Ronald. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. So, really, I should be the one apologizing." She said laid-back, also trying to retrieve the Quibblers off of the floor.

He smiled at her. "Don't be silly, I should've dodged out of the way. Anyway, I have to go, Luna, but you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm quite fine, thank you." She reached for the last magazine just as Ron's fingers gripped it.

Their hands touched and Luna blushed, remembering her very vivid daydream on the train. She attempted not to make eye contact. Ron noticed this and it confused him. _She's never been the type to shy away from someone like that. And why is she blushing? That's strange even for her… Although… She looks so pretty when she blushes… I don't think I've ever really noticed that about her before. Bloody, hell… Luna's actually kind of nice to look at._ He cleared his throat. "Well, See ya later, Luna." He handed her the magazine.

"Are you looking for Hermione?" she asked placing it on the top of her pile before he walked away.

"Yeah, actually."

"She's down in the Great Hall with Aly and Draco. I ran into them a little while ago as they were heading there."

"Thanks. Saves me a trip, eh?" He asked rhetorically.

She smiled. "Would you mind if I walked down with you?"

"Not at all. Come on, then."

The two walked side by side.

"So, how was your holiday, Luna?

"Fine, thank you. Father and I went to Sweden to research more on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We didn't find any, though. They're very intelligent creatures, you know? That's why they've been able to elude humans for so long."

Ron smiled. "That sounds cool. What else did you do?"

Luna looked up at him, perplexed. "Ronald, you don't have to make small talk with me if you don't want to. I know you're really not interested in any of my findings. It's okay. I'm used to it." She concluded with her usual dottiness.

Ron frowned. "No, honestly, I really want to know about how you spent your holiday."

She smiled, clutching the stack of magazines close to her chest. "Really?"

"Sure. I bet it was tons more exciting than what we did at home."

"Well, I don't know about that. But we did befriend a couple of vampires on our journey."

"You did?" He exclaimed. "Wow! What were they like?"

She grew pensive for a moment before answering. "Hmm. Well, they were sort of bitey at first. We came across them while they were hunting deer. But they soon became quite comfortable around us. One of them even gave me a fang as a present." She stopped walking. "See?" She held up a necklace with a sizeable tooth attached to it. "Harold, the male vampire, said he got it during the war. Tore it off one of the vampires from Voldemort's side himself."

"Wicked!" He held the fang in his hand, accidently grazing the exposed skin below Luna's collar bone with his knuckles. He felt a jolt creep up his spine.

Luna blushed violently, smiling shyly at Ron. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours until someone bumped into Luna, catching her off guard.

"Oy, Finnigan, Watch where ya going, mate. This isn't the Quidditch pitch, yeah?" Ron called out, his voice sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, mate! I'm trying to get down to the Hall before all the good food's taken!" Seamus called back.

"Oh, right! Come on, Luna, we don't wanna be the last ones there, either!" He said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

Luna smiled. _He really does love to eat. I bet Hermione will spend plenty of time in the kitchen making him food when they're married. _The thought made her frown the minute she realized the inevitability of Ron marrying Hermione. _Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose. At least I'll always have those daydreams. _A small smile formed on her pink face.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall, the typical clinks of goblets and scrapes from forks and knives on plates can be heard under the constant drone of several conversations going on at once. Everyone seemed happy to be back with their friends at Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry had walked into the Hall together. In fact, they have been practically inseparable since they started dating. It was evident that they loved each other dearly. They sat in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Aly and Draco were already serving themselves dinner. Ginny's stomach flipped at the sight of Aly. She sat across from her with Harry sitting beside her. Everyone greeted each other; some through mouthfuls.

"Ron! Finish chewing your food first!" Ginny scolded.

There were a few laughs and Aly excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom. Ginny snuck a glance at her as she left. _Here's my chance. If I'm going to find out what these feelings are all about, it has to be now!_ She stood up slowly and walked out of the Hall to the girl's lavatory. Inside, she checked to see if there was anyone else in there besides her target. _Nope. No one else here. I'll simply lock the door and wait for Aly to come out._ There was a flush and the door to the last stall opened. Aly came into view and walked over to the sink.

"Hey, there, Minx." Aly smiled as she washed her hands in the sink, spotting her in the mirror.

"Hey." Ginny said, walking closer to the brunette.

Aly turned around and was stopped by a pair of piercing brown eyes mere inches from her own.

"Whoa. Hey, what's up, Lil Red?" Aly asked unsure.

Ginny couldn't control herself. She wrapped her arms around Aly's neck and pulled the brunette into a fierce kiss. Aly wasn't expecting this. And she definitely wasn't expecting it to be such a powerful one. She didn't know exactly how to handle the situation and didn't want to embarrass the red-head, so she just let Ginny continue. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't feel what she was expecting to feel. She had assumed that kissing Aly would spark a fire in her, the way her body burned when she felt Harry's lips. The kiss, though exciting and very nice, was just that; a kiss. It was not as special as she had imagined it would be. She slipped her tongue into Aly's mouth, supposing the addition would fuel something, anything within her. She was surprised (and relieved) to feel the other girl's tongue join in dance within. But nothing flared. At this point, even though Aly enjoyed this little battle for dominance, she brought back her will power to stop the situation from getting any further.

Gently cupping Ginny's face with her hands, she pushed it from her own and looked into the red-head's eyes. "What's going on, Minx?" she asked quietly; smiling apologetically, as to not frighten the younger girl away.

Ginny saddened at the realization of what she just did. She backed into the wall behind her and slid down the length of it till she was sitting with her knees to her chest. Silently, she began to cry. Aly grew worried. She didn't know what to do. She was confused by the girl's odd behavior but she saw how it affected her as well. Walking over to the red-head, she crouched down to her level and placed a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours, huh?"

Ginny looked up at her. Her tear-streaked face smiling sadly at the compliment. "I'm so sorry, Aly. I just had to see…The truth is, I've been having some incredibly confusing feelings about you for a very long time. Normally, I'm totally fine and don't think about you often. But, whenever you're around, my stomach flips and… and… my body gets really hot… I… I start to get feelings… like I want to kiss you… touch you… and… oh, it's so embarrassing that I'm telling you all of this…" She frowned, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Aw, Gin. Don't feel embarrassed, hun. You were just curious, I'm sure. I mean, you still love Harry don't you?"

Ginny nodded, guiltily.

"Well, there you go, doll! You LOVE Harry, not me! I was just something new and exciting. I'm just a little different than what you're used to. I bet the kiss wasn't even all that great, right?" she joked.

Ginny laughed. "Well, you're an excellent kisser, actually… but no… no, I didn't feel anything close to what Harry makes me feel." She replied, in truth.

Aly smiled. "See, Lil Red? It was something you just needed to get out of your system, to clear things up in your head. Okay? You did it. You got your answer and you know now what you had known all along."

The red-head looked at her questioningly.

"That you and Harry belong together!" Aly replied, in earnest.

Ginny smiled, understanding exactly what the brunette meant. "Oh, Merlin, you're right! Oh, but…. I kissed you… that's still going to be awkward, isn't it? I'm mean, I'm dating Harry Potter but here I am snogging the transfer student! What would people think about me, if they found out?"

"I won't tell if you won't. Besides, you said it yourself, I didn't make you feel anything like Harry makes you feel, right? We'll just pretend it never happened. How's that?"

She nodded happily and hugged the brunette in front of her. "Thank you, Aly. You really are a great friend! And I'm so sorry I put you in that predicament. I'm so happy we can still be friends and that I didn't ruin anything between us!"

Aly smiled into Ginny's shoulder. "No, Red. You didn't ruin anything. Don't worry about it." She pulled away gently. "Now, let's get back to all that delicious food, AMIRIGHT?"

Ginny chuckled as she wiped away any remnants of tears from her face and nodded in agreement. The two stood up and Ginny led the way out of the bathroom. Aly smiled behind her. _Maybe Ginny has the right idea. _She thought. _Maybe I should take initiative in seeing what these feelings for Siren lead to... I can just do it! Put it all out there, like Ginny did!_

She followed the younger girl out. _But, what if it's not as simple as what just happened. What if I don't like the answer I get out of it?_

The bathroom door shut behind them.

**AN: So... Tell me what you think! You're likes and dislikes! Please review. Thanks :)**


	12. City that Never Sleeps

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the obvious new characters and the plot.**

**Take a trip to New York in this chapter! Also, there's some very VERY M-rated stuff here. :)**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

Noisy are the streets of the City That Never Sleeps. The constant hustle and bustle of the citizens throughout a 24-hour period is what gives New York City its nickname. There's never a dull moment around these parts. Alive are the boulevards and avenues, the very veins that pump the blood to the heart of this Metropolis. However, in one small part of Manhattan, lies a silence so deafening, you can hear a pin drop.

BOOM!

The very foundation of the buildings shook. Debris from the explosion spread everywhere. Out from the smoke came a man; a wand in one hand and a satchel in the other. Alarms blared as the security of the now partially destroyed muggle bank had been breached. The man, sporting an iron cross tattoo on his shaved head and the letters DC branded on each arm turned to admire his handiwork. With a crooked smile and a mischievous laugh he disapparated from view.

In a dilapidated house, not too far from the scene of the robbery, hidden by a multitude of charms and spells, a young wizard and two young witches lounged around what looked like a grungy old dungeon of sorts. The brick walls were plastered with shackles and sconces dimly lit the area. There was a dining table in the center of the room surrounded by arm chairs. The young wizard, possibly in his early twenties, stood at about six feet tall and had blonde hair with green spikes; his blue eyes full of fear.

"Where the hell is Jayce? He should've been here by now? What the fuck is taking him so long?" He asked, pacing back and forth.

"Chill, baby. He'll be here. You know Jayce! He loves leaving us in suspense!" The youngest witch told him, pulling her bright red hair into a ponytail. "Take a pill."

The blonde witch, hair in long wild curls, smiled. "Yeah, that's Jayce, alright. Nothin' stops Jayce but Jayce! Relax, go grab a beer and while you're there, grab me one too, will ya?" she said dismissively.

The boy sighed. "Fine. You want one, Kitty?"

She shook her head, her red hair whipping from side to side. "Na. I'm good."

He walked to the fridge on the other end of the large room.

"You know-" The blonde started, her green eyes staring daggers into the red-head. "-You need to keep your man in check. He's starting to get on my damn nerves!"

"Oh leave Leo alone, bitch. You're just upset because he's willing to say what we're all thinking. Jayce is gonna get us all locked up one day and you know it." She stared back at the blonde, her grey eyes equally as fierce.

"Whatever. Look, if you guys have a problem with the way Jayce runs the crew, feel free to take it up with him!" She smiled, insidiously.

There was a flicker of fear in the red-head's eyes and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

The blonde scoffed. "That's what I thought."

Leo returned holding two-12oz bottles of Guinness, tossing one at the blonde who caught it without looking; her gaze still focused on Kitty. He collapsed onto one of the armchairs, adjusting himself so that a leg hung off the side. No one said another word until the door creaked open and then shut loudly. Kitty and Leo stirred nervously in their seats; the blonde strolled gracefully over to the tattooed man now standing confidently at the end of the dining table.

"Honey, I'm home!" He grinned wildly, tossing the satchel onto the table.

"Hi, sexy!" The blonde purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jayce snaked his arm around her waist and planted a rough kiss on her lips. "Hey, baby."

The other two timidly reached for the bag. Kitty opened it first. "No fuckin' way!" she exclaimed, looking up at Jayce.

"What? What is it?" Leo asked grabbing the satchel. He rummaged through it and took out a 4-inch thick stack of hundred dollar bills. He dropped it on the table and took out two more stacks just like it from the bag. He looked over at Jayce whose smirk was enough to make a person's skin crawl. "You actually fuckin' did it!" he stated.

Jayce turned to the blonde, hungrily. "How about giving daddy some sugar, Jade?

She smiled flirtatiously. "Mmm, I've got your sugar right here, big boy." she giggled, leading him to a small hall.

They stopped right in front of a sconce and she pulled it down until it clicked. The wall beside them slid open revealing a stony room complete with an entire antique Victorian-style bedroom set. The only item out of place for such an old fashioned room was the huge flat screen TV on the wall opposite the bed. Jade sauntered over to the bed beckoning Jayce to follow. He turned his attention to Kitty and Leo.

"You kids play nice now, ya hear?" He cackled before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

The two stared down the hall and then gazed at the satchel of money. Kitty reached into the bag and continued to take out stack after stack of the bills.

"Holy shit! There's gotta be at least two million dollars here!" Kitty exclaimed, sitting down to let it all sink in. Her mind was reeling.

"I wonder what he wants to do with it all." Leo spoke up after a while. "You think he's gonna split it with us?"

"I don't think he'll risk us going to the Bureau of Magical Inquiry and ratting him out!" she stated.

* * *

In the bedroom down the hall, sounds of exquisite pleasure reverberated against the walls. Screams of carnal gratification filled the room. Jade kneeled on the bed, her head pressing into the pillow; jutting her rear higher into the air. Jayce grasped at her waist, bruising her skin, and aligned his engorged appendage at her entrance. Animalistic grunts escaped her lips as she took the shaved man within her from behind. His huge member thrusting brutally inside her deep, damp crevice as she continued to scream; the sound stifled. He kept a steady pace, wanting the bliss to last as long as possible. Reaching over he squeezed her breast roughly, taking a nipple between his fingers. Pinching it firmly earned him another shout from the girl below him.

"Mmm. You like it when daddy's rough with you, right, baby?" he demanded, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and hoisting her head out of her cushiony refuge.

"Ahh." She squealed. "Yes!"

"Yes, what?" He tugged harder on the locks of gold entangled in his grip.

"Yes, Daddy!" She said, her breathing jagged.

He smiled wickedly. "That's right, baby. And if you continue to do whatever daddy tells you to do, he'll treat you nice, right?" He tugged again.

She winced in pain. "Yes, Daddy!"

"Mmmm…" he quickened his pace. She was dripping wet, just how he liked it.

His other hand reached around her hips and slid down to her center. He rubbed her clitoris with his finger, caressing it in a circular motion. He shoved himself deeper, continuing his ministrations on her core; eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Mmm…. Damn, baby. You're so fucking wet! Ooh, shit…" he whispered into her ear.

She moaned louder, almost at her peak. One hard thrust later, her body became a convulsing mess as she came violently; screaming into her pillow.

Jayce couldn't maintain control. "Uh… Uh… UHHHHH!" He exploded inside her as he, too, climaxed; spurting his hot seed against her swollen walls. He pulled himself out, leaving her a quivering heap in the bed sheets.

"Uh…Oh, yeah!" he spoke into the silence. "Mmm… that was so good, baby."

Jade nodded. "Oh, yes it was, Daddy…" She mumbled, still trying to recover.

* * *

A few yards away back in the living area, the two youngest individuals sat, gawking at the pile of money lying on the table.

"I still can't believe he did it." Leo mumbled.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah. This is... pretty big... right?"

He nodded.

Kitty looked over at him. She grinned seductively. "You know... we're all alone right?" She walked over to where he sat.

Leo looked up into her gray eyes. "...We are... aren't we?" He purred, grabbing her hand and pulling her down onto his lap.

"We hardly ever get time alone anymore, baby. I miss you..." She slowly reached between them and stroked his member over his pants. "...in more ways than one."

He moaned at her touch and felt himself harden. "Mmm. Damn, baby. I miss you too." He cupped her bottom and slowly tossed her leg over his so that she was now straddling him. "You want it, baby?" He asked her, moaning.

She ground herself into him in reply. He pulled her body into his and their lips crashed onto each other. He slipped his tongue and danced around hers. She returned the favor and then unzipped his jeans. "I want you... so ... bad, baby!" She gasped between breaths.

He groaned. Getting up, he picked her up and roughly sat her on top of the table. "You're gonna get it, baby." He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. He sucked on her neck while fingering the fabric against her core.

"Mmm, Leo... that feels so fuckin' good." She moaned.

He smiled against her neck. Ripping open the blouse she had on, he was rewarded with beautiful bare breasts. He smirked. "You skipped on wearing a bra... just for me, huh?"

She smirked back. "You like it, don't you?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" He asked rhetorically.

She chuckled.

He couldn't hold himself back. Reaching forward, he gently cupped one of her breasts and kneaded it; pinching the nipple between his fingers. His other hand continued rubbing her core through her panties. "Mmm. Someone's getting wet!" He teased. In one swift movement both her underwear and pants were off and casually tossed onto the chair. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, sending a shiver up Kitty's spine. Biting down gently he sucked hard until it fell out of his mouth with a POP. Dragging his tongue down her stomach he reached her heated center. Balancing her thighs in the air over his shoulders he darted his tongue passed her moist lips.

"Uhhhhh" She moaned.

He continued to probe her core, licking up and down between her lips; shooting his tongue deep within her and then easing out slowly. "Mmmm." He moaned inside her.

She was shaking now. Her body in ecstasy. Very near to her climax. His pace quickened, made easier by her own juices practically pouring out of her. She grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it, pinching her own nipples, as her lover continued devouring her womanhood. She was so close now. A few tongue strokes later and she released. Covering her mouth to keep from screaming.

Leo straightened up. "Turn around, baby. Lean over the table."

Kitty did as she was told.

Once in position, he freed his now hard member; head oozing his creamy milk, he thrust it inside her. His hands formed themselves around her rear, spreading her cheeks apart to get a little deeper inside her. With access to her other hole, he eased a thumb in as he continued to grunt his way in and out of her. "Uhh... shit... baby, you're so tight, mmm..."

She moaned with each thrust. Her breasts bouncing around.

He continued to ram into her, his pace quickening. "Uh... Uh... Oh, fuck..." He grunted, releasing himself inside her. He slowed to a stop, beads of sweat on his brow. She reached behind her and planted a kiss on his lips. Neither one noticing the figure leaning on the wall across from them.

"That's some good shit." Jayce spoke into the silence, scaring the two lovers.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Leo said, full of rage.

Jayce walked over to the fridge, smiling crookedly. "Not a bad show." He said, closing the fridge and popping open a bottle of beer. "Kitty... nice tits." He licked his lips.

"Eat shit, Jayce." She scoffed. Using her wand to fix her ripped shirt.

Jayce howled with laughter, taking a swig of his beer and walking back to his bedroom.

"Asshole." Kitty muttered, casting yet another spell to clothe herself.

"Yeah, he's a dick." Leo agreed, using a cleaning spell on his now flaccid member, and ungraciously pulling up his jeans. "Somebody someday is gonna fuck his shit up!" He zipped up his pants and wiped the sweat off his face.

"I know, baby." Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know."

* * *

Back in their bedroom, Jade sat up in bed. The sheets did little to cover her naked form. Jayce returned with half empty bottle of beer in hand.

"What took you so long?" She asked him, lighting up a clove cigarette.

He turned on the TV. "Nothin', I had to pee."

Content with the reply, Jade continued to puff on the clove, blowing smoke designs in the air. A dragon, an Ankh, and finally a Phoenix.

Jayce surfed the channels until he found what he was looking for. "Check this shit out, babe!" He raised the volume. The field newscaster spoke in semi short gasps, trying not to inhale the smoke from a vicious fire engulfing the building behind her.

"...There have been no further leads to the cause of this explosion... Fire fighters have been working tirelessly for hours now, trying to extinguish what is quite possibly the largest unexplained catastrophe Manhattan has ever seen. There are no witnesses to confirm yet if this has been a deliberate attempt at robbery or an accidental event... One thing can be said for certain is that the heat from the embers were recorded at such high temperatures that any money caught in the blast could more than likely have disintegrated completely; making it impossible to tell for sure if anything was taken or simply perished in the fire..."

Jayce shot out of bed. "YEAH, BABY!" He shouted. "That's what I'm talking about! You see that, baby?" He pointed at the carnage on screen. Jade nodded. "I did that, baby! That was all me!" He downed his beer and threw it at the wall across the room. It shattered loudly, stunning Jade for a second. He jumped on the bed and grabbed her roughly by the chin. He kissed her hard on the lips, invading her mouth with his beer flavored tongue. "Mmmm..." He moaned, sliding his hands between her thighs. "How about another round?" He smirked.

Jade giggled, seductively. "I'm down."

He closed the gap between them.

* * *

A few hours later, Jayce returns to the living area to grab yet another beer. He looked over at one of the arm chairs mid-sip and spotted Kitty reading by herself. He looked around for any signs of Leo. Content that no one was around he crept over to Kitty. With her bare feet over the side of the arm chair, she curled into the seat with a book in one hand and her other holding her head up. Jayce tickled her feet.

"The fuck, dude?" She asked annoyed.

"You got yourself quite the mouth, there, Kitten."

She rolled her eyes. "What do ya want, Jayce?" She asked, sounding bored.

He played with her toes again. She moved them away. "Nothin', just saw you over here by your lonesome... thought I'd come by and... keep you company." He smirked, taking another swig of his beer.

She raised her book towards him. "I got all the company I need right here, Jayce. Just go back to Jade, will ya? Isn't that why you kept her around after Aly left, anyways?" She said, half hoping she would spark something in him enough that he would leave, but not so much so that he would unleash fury upon her.

His smirk faded. "Aly betrayed us! She sold us out!" He shouted.

Kitty scoffed. "Bullshit and you know it, Jayce! You never even considered the source did you?"

"The fuck you talkin' about, Kit?"

She stood up. "I'm talkin' about Jade! Who was the one that supposedly overheard Aly talkin' to an undercover from the BMI?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly. He stood silent. "Didn't you ever wonder why all of a sudden one of our most trusted members 'squealed' on us? Why, the minute you turned Jade down after you cheated on Aly with her, Aly up and decided to 'rat us out'?"

Jayce took another swig and shook his head. "Aly ratted us out because she was pissed at me for fuckin' Jade!"

Kitty rolled her eyes again. "Are you kidding me? Jade knew you wouldn't let go of Aly. Yes, you cheated on her, but Jade knew you wouldn't leave Aly for her. So how does she solve this problem, Jayce? She gets _you_ pissed at Aly. How? By fabricating some shit about Aly betraying us! Jade knew that would light a fire under your ass! She knew you wouldn't think twice about it, given the fact that Aly found out you screwed around on her. Its the perfect scheme! And you fell for it!"

Jayce's face contorted with anger. "Oh Fuck you, Kit! I didn't see any of you standing up for Aly when all this shit went down!"

Anger flashed in her eyes. "You never gave us the chance, asshole! It was always 'Jade said' this or 'Jade said' that! Her word was golden! It didn't matter what we thought or said. What happened to the two guys that told you they were with Aly when Jade told you Aly was alone? They were witnesses to Aly's innocence and what the fuck did you do, Jayce! You had them beaten to within an inch of their lives because Jade said that 'they were sweet on Aly and that's why they were protecting her'! And you believed her. You believed that lying tramp over Aly! You're a sack of shit, Jayce!"

The rage within him took over and Jayce flew at Kitty. He tossed the beer away and grabbed her by the neck, picking her up and pinning her on the wall behind her. "You don't call her a tramp, you stupid bitch! You're just jealous that I never tried to fuck _you_!"

Kitty tried to get his hands off of her neck. "Is that... what... Jade... told you?" She choked out between breaths, a smirk forming on her face.

Jayce loosened his grip and then let her drop to the floor. "You're fuckin' insane, Kit! Certifiable! You don't know what the fuck you're saying so just drop it or so help me God I won't stop myself next time! Do you hear me?"

She looked up into his hellish eyes. And just scoffed. "It'll all... come out in the end... anyways, Jayce... It'll all come out..." She tried catching her breath again.

His fists balled up in anger and without any hesitation he kicked Kitty in stomach, hard. "Get back to bed before you get really hurt, Kitten." He took one final look at the coughing heap below him and walked back towards the bedroom.

"What was all that shoutin about?" Jade asked him when he returned.

"It was nothin', babe. go back to sleep." He sat down at the edge of the bed.

"...Kay... G'night baby." She said, a little uneasily.

"...'Night..."

* * *

Jayce sat in silence for a few minutes, going over in his head what just happened. He was so angry at Kitty for spewing her verbal diarrhea all over him but at the same time, something irked him. _Could she have been telling the truth about Jade? _

_No... no fucking way._

_It does make sense though._

_Why go through all the trouble for?_

_Because you promised her a life with you that you weren't going to make good on just so you could get into her pants!_

_She knew what it was!_

_Oh, really? Is that why she flipped out and framed Aly?_

_That hasn't been proven!_

_It hasn't been dis-proven either! _

_So you're saying you believe that psycho bitch Kitty?_

_I'm saying maybe you shouldn't be so quick to believe Jade..._

_So... what then? What do I do?_

_Whatever you want to do..._

_I want to beat the ever loving shit outta someone, that's what I want to do!_

_Whatever floats your boat..._

_You're no fucking help, you know that?_

_You DO realize you're talking to yourself, right?_

He got up from the bed and walked over to a charmed window they had conjured up to give a little light to their dungeon room. _I dunno... I'm just not buying this whole evil plot to get rid of Aly. Aly betrayed us!_

_Suit yourself, then._

_I'm going to find her, you know? And when I do, I'm going to make her pay! Last I checked, That Gravelpot woman was the last to speak to her. I'm sure she'll know where Aly's hiding. Maybe I aughta pay Ms. Gravelpot a visit! _He took out his pack of Newports and shook the contents till a single cigarette protruded through the opening. Grabbing hold of it with his mouth he conjured up a spark from his wand and lit the end. After one long pull he let out a puff of smoke design; an uncanny resemblance to his former lover.

"I'm going to get you, Aly." He spoke softly into the night.

**AN: So... What a D*ck, eh? So a lil view from the other side of the world. Hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**


End file.
